Disparition
by christellesvu
Summary: La fille d'Eliott et Olivia disparait
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée Eliott !

Mais c'est son anniversaire Liv, essaie de comprendre.

Mais ta mère ne m'aime pas !

Arrête Liv , elle a envie de nous voir ainsi qu'Émilie et son futur petit fils.

Elle n'est pas venue à notre mariage !

Tu sais qu'elle était malade.

Mais elle n 'est pas malade quand il s'agissait de passer le week-end avec ton ex-femme.

Elles se sont toujours bien entendues , je ne peux pas les empêcher de se voir.

De toute façon , tu donneras toujours raison à ta mère , comme d'habitude.

N'importe quoi !

Tu sais bien que oui !

On ne va pas s'engueuler à cause de ma mère !

On s'engueule toujours à cause de ta mère . Ce sera toujours une raison de discorde dans notre couple.

Vous vous disputez encore ? Énonce une petite voix entrant dans la cuisine.

Non on discute répond Olivia en croisant ses bras .

J'ai entendu , c'est parce que tu ne veux pas aller à l'anniversaire de Mamy !

Toi , tu as encore écouté aux portes.

Bien si vous parliez moins fort , je serais encore occupée à dormir.

Émilie !répondent les deux adultes !

Ben quoi de toute façon c'est de votre faute , j'aurais encore pu dormir , c'est samedi !

Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une langue pareille à 7 ans ! Lui dit Olivia en la regardant !

Alex ! elle me dit toujours que je suis votre parfait mélange répond l'enfant en souriant.

Olivia se prépare à répondre quand elle est interrompue par un appel de Cragen .

Et pendant qu'Olivia prend son appel , Eliott prépare le déjeuner d'Émilie.

Ça va être difficile de convaincre maman !

Oh mon papa ne t 'inquiète pas , j'y arriverai.

On dirait que tu es sure de toi !

Bien oui ! Maman cède toujours avec mon beau sourire.

« telle mère , telle fille » pense alors Eliott et il regarde sa fille en souriant.

Olivia réapparaît !

Cragen voulait une info et il a apparemment besoin de toi !

J'avais vraiment envie de profiter de mon samedi.

Si tu travailles bien , peut être que tu seras vite revenu ajoute une toute petite voix .

Émilie prononcent-ils tous les deux simultanément une nouvelle fois .

Bon je vous laisse , sois sympa avec maman , ok princesse.

Ça va être difficile de me taire.

Oh Ça je le sais !

Mais Alex vient me chercher , on va nager toutes les deux.

Je vais lui recommander de bien la fatiguer chuchote Eliott à Olivia.

Très bonne idée !

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de la fillette et quitte la maison .

Si tu allais prendre une douche ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Alex arrive dans une demi-heure.

Je peux juste enfiler une salopette et les trucs qui vont avec ...

Émilie , tu vas prendre ta douche. Et tu ne discutes pas !

Mais maman je vais en prendre une à la piscine avant d'aller dans l'eau.

Je le sais très bien .

Mais alors ...

Je veux que tu sois propre .

Mais je suis propre , je ne suis même pas encore allée dans le jardin.

Émilie , tu obéis !

C'est nulle d'obéir mais j y vais quand même et à force d'aller dans l'eau , t'étonnes pas si je ressemble à un amphibien ce soir.

C'est la vie ! Mais comment connais-tu ces mots pense Olivia.

Mais la vie c'est nulle , on devrait inventer une journée où ce seraient les enfants qui donneraient les ordres , t 'as oublié toi comment c 'est d 'être petit et de toujours obéir à tout le monde.

Tu me diras merci quand tu seras grande ! Et j'obéis aussi à mon patron !

Tu veux dire âgée parce qu'avec tous les légumes que tu m'obliges à avaler , je serai bientôt plus grande que toi vu que t'es pas très grande maman et ne réponds pas , c'est ok je

vais me laver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Alex » s'exclame la petite fille.

« Lily » S'exclame à son tour Alex , elle avait surnommé la petite fille de cette façon dès qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras à la maternité.

Je suis contente de passer la journée avec toi.

Moi encore plus que toi , c 'est tendu entre papa et maman dit-elle à voix basse .

Ils me semblaient de bonne humeur ce matin au téléphone.

Tu ne les as pas vus , tu les a juste entendus.

C 'est vrai ! Tu es certaine de n'avoir que 7 ans !

Mais évidemment !

Où est Olivia ?

Maman va arriver , elle se douche , elle m'a aussi obligé à prendre la mienne .

C'est mieux d'être propre tu sais .

Peut-être...tu crois que si un jour j'en ai marre des ordres de papa et maman , tu penses que je pourrai venir vivre avec toi !

Oui bien sûr mais attends d'être adolescente avant de faire ce style de chose ! Ça mettrait tes parents vraiment en colère !

Oui mais ce serait mieux chez toi que dans la rue.

Je t'ai toujours promis que je serais la pour toi et ca ne changera jamais !

D'accord Alex !

Olivia les observe de l'escalier et les regarde en souriant , c'est

incroyable le lien puissant qui s'est installé dès leur rencontre entre Alex et sa fille.

Au moins à sa crise d'adolescente , je sais qu'elle aura un endroit où se réfugier.

Alex la regarde en souriant !

Je suis certaine qu'elle restera adorable , je te la ramène ce soir, ça te va?

On ne va quand même pas nager toute la journée ?

Mais non ! Après je me suis dit qu'on pourrait planter des rosiers dans le jardin...tu as envie ?

Oui d'accord mais si je me salis , il faudra que je prenne ma douche , maman n'aime pas que je sois sale.

C'est promis ! Allez dis aurevoir à maman

L'enfant s'approche de sa maman et la serre dans ses bras.

je t'aime mon trèsor , amuse-toi bien avec Alex.

Moi aussi maman je t'aime . Mais tu sais , tu devrais dire oui à papa. C'est difficile d'être séparée de sa maman tu sais . Et papa il aime sa maman comme moi je t'aime. Toi aussi tu aimais ta maman même si elle est au ciel !

Olivia plonge son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux marron et relève sa boucle brune sur son front.

Tu as raison , c'est d'accord !

Ha cool !

Allez viens Lily , on y va !

D'accord.

La maison semble bien calme avec le départ de Lily. Olivia en est à son septième mois de grossesse . Elle essaie de consacrer beaucoup de temps à Emily mais elle est épuisée entre ses obligations professionnelles et familiales . Olivia a toujours l'impression de devoir se couper en 4 pour les autres et trouve finalement très peu de temps pour elle-même.

Eliott fait ce qu'il peut , il aime sa fille mais elle a parfois l'impression que tout les oppose. Le caractère fort et trempé d'Emily , cette petite tornade fatigue souvent Eliott bien trop vite !

Emily a toujours besoin de comprendre pourquoi on lui demande d'obéir , elle veut absolument comprendre la logique des adultes avec sa logique d'enfant alors qu'Eliott attend simplement que sa fille lui obéisse. Ajoutons qu'Eliott a horreur de devoir se justifier surtout devant une petite fille de 7 ans et pourtant il l'aime d'un amour infini.

Eliott lui a d 'ailleurs dit qu'il espérait que son fils serait un peu plus calme.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Eliott entre dans la maison et c'est le calme qui l'impressionne . Il est 19h00 et apparemment Emily n'est toujours pas rentrée.

Il voit Olivia étendue dans le sofa endormie. Il sait qu'Olivia est épuisée ,pire encore éreintée. Cragen l'a pourtant mis uniquement en travail administratif mais il se demande si elle ne devrait pas s'arrêter. Il parcourt la cuisine , le repas ne semble pas prêt.

Il reçoit un message , Alex demande si elle peut garder Emily pour la nuit , elle a décidé de l'emmener au cinéma. Eliott l'appelle et lui accorde cette soirée avec Alex . Il se dit qu'un peu de repos ferait tellement de bien à Liv qui en fait de trop , elle veut être une mère exceptionnelle et il pense qu'Alex a dû penser la même chose en voyant la tête d'Olivia ce matin. Il va essayer de la convaincre de se reposer. Il décide de sortir chercher un repas à emporter , l'italien du coin de la rue devrait faire l'affaire. Il nourrit le chat d'Emily avant de sortir .

Quand il rentre , il voit Olivia les yeux maintenant ouverts.

Je suis allé acheter le repas.

Oh merci El , je suis navrée , j'étais tellement fatiguée.

Tu n'as pas à être désolée tu sais . Tu es enceinte et tu gères tellement de choses , je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives mais j'ai l'impression que tu perds des forces.

Je pense que tu as raison , je n'arrête pas de courir entre Emily , l'école , son foot et le théâtre , le boulot , le courses et le petit en route.

Peut être que tu devrais te mettre en congé ! Je sais que tu aimes le boulot mais tu devrais penser à toi , je te trouve vraiment éreintée , tu as des cernes vraiment ! Et je sais que je ne suis pas beaucoup présent non plus mais je vais gérer Emily cette semaine ...je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses pour le boulot , c'est juste une suggestion.

Je pense que c'est une bonne idée , j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cure de sommeil ! J'ai tellement besoin de dormir EL , la nuit je ne sais plus dans quelle position me mettre. C'est l'enfer de ne pas savoir me reposer et Émilie ne se rend pas compte à quel point je suis fatiguée.

C'est une enfant Liv et tu lui montres toujours le meilleur de toi-même.

Alors sans doute que tu as raison et que je devrais ralentir niveau boulot.

Très bien , j'appellerai Cragen demain et je verrai avec lui ce qu'il est possible de faire.

Merci El . Emily n'est pas encore rentrée ?

Elle reste dormir chez Alex , je me suis dit que ce serait finalement une bonne idée .

Je confirme mais je ne veux pas la négliger.

Tu ne la négliges pas , que du contraire ! Et elle était super heureuse de dormir chez Alex !

J'adore notre fille Liv, mais j'ai juste parfois envie de calme.

Eliott , c'est une enfant !

Je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est différente.

Tu te souviens de ce que Fin a dit le jour où nous lui avons annoncé notre grossesse.

Eliott , la regarde , l'embrasse et sourit.

Il a dit que le fruit de notre amour serait à notre image.

Voilà , elle est juste beaucoup plus mature que les enfants de son âge comme je l'étais et elle dotée de toute ton impulsivité et elle a du mal à mettre des barrière entre son monde et celui des adultes. Elle a déjà hâte de faire partie de notre monde. C'est une enfant brillante et exceptionnelle , c'est ce que son institutrice m'a encore rappelé quand je suis allée la récupérer hier.

Tu te souviens comme elle a simplement appris à lire en regardant les étiquettes des prodiges !

Oh que oui ! Je les aime tellement Eliott , toi, emily et le bébé , vous êtes mon monde , si je perdais un de vous trois mon monde serait effondré.

Ne pense pas à ces choses – là , nous sommes très prudents depuis que nous sommes parents ! Enfin il me semble !

C'est vrai , tu es moins casse-cou !

Toi aussi !

Note qu'avec mon ventre , je n'irai pas bien loin.

Ils se sourient .

J'ai réfléchi , c'est OK pour aller voir ta mère .

Oh super ! Je suis content et elle le sera aussi et tu sais à quel point Émilie adore sa grand-mère.

Je sais El .

Je nous prépare un plateau-repas.

Quelle bonne idée ! Merci El .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Alors , tu as aimé?

J'ai trop adoré, Mary Poppins est vraiment trop belle. Mais pas aussi belle que maman quand même! Tu es d'accord maman c 'est la plus belle.

Je suis d'accord avec toi , maman est magnifique! Et les années n'ont pas d'emprise sur elle.

Et toi aussi Alex t' es belle , j adore tes cheveux blonds!

Merci du compliment

C'est vrai qu'il y a un autre Mary Poppins?

Effectivement, quand nous aurons le temps , on regardera le premier si tu veux.

Ça me ferait plaisir Alex. Je ne l'ai jamais vu , papa et maman ne sont pas des grands fans de la télévision, de la tablette non plus d'ailleurs ajoute l'enfant en levant les yeux!

Crois-moi qu'ils ont raison!

Je sais , je comprends ...papa et maman disent qu'il y a des mauvaises personnes derrière l'écran.

Je sais Lily , quand on est parent , on fait de son mieux. Et tu sais , je trouve maman très fatiguée.

Ha bon!

Je t'assure , je connais tes parents depuis tellement longtemps.

C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui t occuperas de moi s'il arrive quelque chose à papa et maman...et de mon petit frère aussi alors?

Oui et je vous aime beaucoup aussi . Et il faudra que tu aides maman quand le bébé sera là, enfin si tu as en as envie mais à ton âge , on aime jouer avec les bébés. Mais bon je suis certaine qu'Olivia voudra tout faire tout seule.

Parce que maman est fatigué oui , j'ai hâte que mon petit frère soit là!

J'ai toujours l'impression que maman est en super forme , c'est toujours papa qui s'endort dans le fauteuil.

Alex sourit en remontant la couverture. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens te lire une histoire.

d'accord Alex , je t'attends.

Alex se dépêche mais quand elle revient , Émilie s'est endormie . Elle lui dépose un baiser sur le front .

Olivia profite de cette soirée télé avec Eliott.

Ma petite tornade va me manquer demain matin prononce Olivia.

A moi aussi! Mais je pense aussi qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien.

En espérant que son petit frère nous laissera dormir. Il faudra qu'on réfléchisse Eliott , on ne s'est toujours pas mis d'accord pour le prénom.

Je sais , je me dis que se prendre la tête pour un prénom ne sert à rien . Je pense qu'on le saura en le prenant dans nos bras.

Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Oui j'avoue qu'Émilie c'est plutôt mignon comme prénom.

Je trouve aussi , ça lui va bien .

Quand Olivia se réveille le lendemain , la maison est étrangement silencieuse et elle souvient que sa merveilleuse petite fille dort chez ne sent pas Eliott à ses côté , elle ne sent pas non plus l'odeur du café , elle comprend alors qu'Eliott a dû sans doute être appelé par Cragen au milieu de la nuit.

Elle n'est pas habituée à ce silence...que leur vie a changé depuis la naissance d'Émilie. Dés qu'elle avait informé Eliott de sa grossesse , ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble. Ils avaient revendu leur appartement et s'étaient offert cette maison avec ce magnifique jardin avec l'argent de la vente. Eliott n'avait pas eu d'enfants de leur premier mariage et tous deux étaient impatients de devenir parents même si ça les effrayait.

Le seul souci avait été la mère d'Eliott avec laquelle Olivia ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue et les choses s'empiraient au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient. La mère d'Eliott , Éléonore , avait gardé des liens serrés avec Kathy et reprochait à Olivia d'avoir brisé ce mariage. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître

que Kathy avait des torts , le premier ayant de ne jamais avoir voulu d'enfants.

La seule fois où elle avait daigné adressé la parole de façon cordiale à Olivia fut à la maternité. Olivia pensait que cela s'améliorerait mais ce ne fut hélas pas le cas. Mais Olivia prenait sur elle , c'était la mère d'Eliott et elle se montrait plutôt gentille avec Émilie.

Et Olivia savait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'anniversaire de la mère d 'Eliott et monter dans le Maine. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle refusait , elle ferait de la peine non seulement à Eliott mais aussi à Emily . Et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie . Et il était évident pour elle que savoir aimer , c 'est aussi savoir faire des concessions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tu as tout mis dans le coffre ?

Oui répond Eliott, tu n'as pas pris grand chose ?

Je compte dormir à la maison ce soir...

Liv...dit simplement Eliott en soupirant.

Je dis juste que je préf ère dormir dans mon lit...

Et si ca s'éternise...

Juste de voir mon visage , ta mère aura envi de l'écourter son anniversaire.

Olivia !

C'est bon , je ne dis plus rien , je vais chercher Emilie , elle choisit encore la poupée qu'elle veut emmmener.

Si elle pouvait ,elle les prendrait toutes ajoute Eliott comme pour détendre l'amosphére .

Olivia revient quelques instants plus tard , Eliott est déjà au volant . La radio est branchée et Olivia installe prudemment son enfant .

Je sais que je ne dois pas jouer avec le ceinture manan.

Très bien ! Répond Olivia d'un air sérieux

Maman , détens-toi , c 'est juste un tout petit moment lui dit son enfant en chuchotant .

Je sais trésor , ca va aller , je sais que tu es contente de voir ta grand-mère.

Ca c'est vrai , elle m' a promis que je pourrais souffler ses bougies avec elle .

C'est chouette , trésor.

Elle prend place à côté d'Eliott , elle n'a pas envie de sourire mais elle sait que ca ne servira à rien de gâcher encore davantage , alors elle sourit à Eliott. À travers son rétroviseur , elle observe Emily qui s'est déjà plongée dans son sommeil , il n'est que 5h du matin et ils en ont pour environ 6h de route.

Liv , si tu veux dormir , n'hésite.

Ok , tu me réveilles au point d'arrêt ?

Oui Liv , on ira se prendre un café bien chaud et un bon petit déjeuner.

C'est une bonne idée , soit prudent , ok ?

Je te promets et à cette heure-ci , il n'y a pas grand monde sur la route.

Au bout de trois heures comme promis , Eliott la réveille. Il a déjà deux cafés et quelques panecakes.

Il l embrasse et elle lui sourit.

Emilie dort alors je n'ai pas le coeur à la réveiller , elle dort tellement bien.

Ne la réveillons pas , elle aura toute son énérgie pour se défouler .

Oui , c'est vrai , en mars les soirées sont fraîches et si on arrive tôt , elle ira certainement gambader.

Je l'espère !

Ils repartent bientôt , et après deux heures trente de route , ils arrivent à Gorham , ville du Maine où réside la mère Eliott . Olivia soupire silencieusement quand elle aperçoit Eliott se précipiter pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras suivi d'Emilie qui s'est rapidement détachée sans l'accord d'Olivia qui sait que toute remontrance envers sa fille serait négativement relevée par sa belle-mère.

Olivia sort de la voiture , Eliott et sa mère rentrent dans la demeure sans un seul regard pour Olivia, seule Emilie l'attend.

Merci mon Ange

T'as vraiment un gros ventre maman , tu devrais aller t'asseoir.

Non , on est resté asssis très longtemps dans la voiture , je pense que je devrais marche un peu.

On va marcher toutes les deux alors.

Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec ta grand-mère.

Je crois que là , elle est partie avec papa ,

C'est vrai ! Allez viens maman alors

Je te suis ma petite boule d'energie.

Je peux me salir un peu avant de mettre ma jolie robe

c'est évident !

De toute l'après-midi , Eleanore Stabler n'adresse pas une seule fois la parole à Olivia . Olivia s'est éloignée des festivité et sirote un Perrier citron sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison.

Olivia n'a pas vu sa belle-mère arriver...

Pourquoi êtes-vous venue Olivia ?

Ma fille me l'a demandé et cela semblait faire plaisir à Eliott

Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir ajoute-t-elle sur un ton glacial ! Je vous ai déjà dit la dernière fois que vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue ici !

Les mots de sa belle-mère la heurtent mais Olivia essaie de rester calme et taiseuse et ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre.

Je pensais qu'Eliott viendrait seul avec Emilie

Alors il fallait lui demander , ils ont insisté pour que je vienne.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils vous trouve , affreuse et dégénérée comme vous êtes ! Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerait jamais .

Les deux femmes n'ont pas entendu la petite fille qui venait aussi voir si sa maman allait bien.

Elle se met face à sa grand-mère

tu es vraiment méchante avec ma maman .

Mais non ma chérie , tu n'as pas bien entendu !

Si j'ai parfaitement entendu crie la petite fille

Eliott non loin de là , entend la voix de sa petite fille s'approche .

Il voit sa mère face à son enfant et Olivia aussi pâle qu'une morte dans le fauteuil en osier de la véranda.

Que se passe-t-il Lily ?

Mami est vraiment méchante avec maman , elle dit des choses vraiment pas très gentilles.

N 'écoute pas Eliott , elle a du mal comprendre , je venais prendre des nouvelles de mon futur petit-enfant.

Bien sûr que non Mamy, tu as dit à maman qu'elle était affreuse et dégénérée et que papa n'aurait pas dû l'amener.

Eliott sait que sa fille ne mentirait pas !

Viens Liv , viens Lily , nous allons prendre nos affaire et nous en aller.

Eliott , je t'ai dit au téléphone que vous pouviez dormir ici , il est déjà 22h.

Là où mon épouse n'est pas la bienvenue , moi non plus ! On s'en va.

Plus tard sur la route , Olivia est dans ses pensées , Emilie s'est endormie avec sa poupée dans ses bras.

Une voiture les percute violemment , tous les trois sombrent sous la violence du choc .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Steven Robertson rentre tard , la fatigue le tiraille mais il tient bon ! Il est ébloui par une suv rouge , une ancienne citroën qui roule beaucoup trop vite lui semble-t-il sur le coup.

3 km plus loin, il freine bruquemment quand il aperçoit une landrover en plein milieu de la route , il freine brusquement , c 'est une route peu empruntée normalement à cethhet heure-là !

Il va dans son coffre et installe à toute vitesse son triangle de peur que la situation ne s' ne semble bouger , de la fumée sort du capot de la voiture , s'il y a des gens à l'intérieur , il faut coute que coute éviter que ca ne flambe.

Il s'approche et voit rapidement un homme , l'arcade sourcillière taillée , il prend le pouls qui bat très faiblement , l'homme semble avoir reçu un coup assez sérieux à la tête.

Il contourne la voiture , la famme semble plus atteinte , l'air bag s'est déclenché ...

il s'aperçoit tout de suite qu'elle est enceinte et qu'un cercle rouge s'agrandit , il craint pour sa vie et celle de son enfant.

Il prévient les secours et surveille cette fumée qui s'échappe...heureusement les secours arrivent au moment où il entend gémir l'homme qui reprend peu à peu connaissance.

Liv , Lily ,,,,,il a vu Olivia le visage également ensanglanté ...il tourne la tête et ne voit pas Emilie sur le siège arrière.

Il entend les sirènes au loin , il essaie de bouger le bras , la douleur est trop importante.

Il sent la présence d'un homme , ce dernier s'approche , il touche la main d'Eliott

les secours arrivent ,,,que vous est-il arrivé ?

Une voiture nous a percuté,,,,je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ...où est ma petite fille ? demande Eliott, je n'ai rien vu venir réiteètr-t-il

je n'ai pas vu d'enfants répond doucement l'homme , peut être a-t-elle été éjectée. Je vais aller voir ...

Steven va dans le coffre de sa voiture prendre une lampe de poche plus puissante , il est étonné des voir ces traces de freinage ,d 'autant que le conducteur lui a assuré n'avoir rien vu ,,,,,ces traces ne sont pas normales et il se dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il n'a pas le temps de chercher l'enfant que les secours arrivent .

Il donne quelques informations à la police qui est également arrivée et les aider à chercher l'enfant.

Les secours emmènent rapidement Olivia et Eliott vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Eliott reprend peu à peu conscience tandis qu'Olivia se trouve dans un état critique.

Eliott est transféré en salle d'opération , sous la violence du choc , il présente une fracture à l'humérus gauche.

Olivia est transférée en Néo-Natal , elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et le foetus est étroitement surveillé. Sous la violence du choc , les médecins redoutent un accouchement prématuré.

Emilie reste malheureusement introuvable , le jour se lève pourtant...Steven est resté aux côtés des forces de l'ordre qui ont également pris sa déposition ,l'absence d'autres voitures accidentées compliquent la situation.

Et quand la pluie se met à tomber , ils craignent de ne pas trouver Emilie.

Ce qu'ils craignent , sans qu'aucun n'ose se prononcer , c'est que l'enfant soit tombé dans le ravin ...mais l'hélicoptère ne semble pas la trouver non plus !

Le bip se met à raisonner , Olivia ouvre doucement les yeux et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère tout comme celle de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Elle voir Alex à ses cotés , ses yeux sont rougis , Olivia ne comprend pas ce qui se passé , elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé...Elle essaie de murmurer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Elle sent la main d'Alex sur la sienne.

Liv respire calmement ! Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Eliott est en chirurgie , il a une fracture au niveau de l'humérus , ça devrait bien se passe. Et ces appareils contrôle le rythme cardique foetale et le tien.

Emilie murmure alors très doucement Olivia...

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles...

Les larmes d'Olivia s'écoulent et Alex reste silencieuse , elle ne sait pas quoi dire...

Comment lui dire qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé son enfant...

Je ne sais pas Liv...

Où est Lily ?redemande une deuxième fois Olivia

Je ne sais pas Liv...ils ne la retrouvent pas, ils sont toujours occupé à la chercher

Lily répète Olivia d'une voix étranglée.

Le rythme cardiaque s'accélère , Alex lui carese la main et lui parle doucement.

Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour la retrouver. Il faut que tu patientes ici , tu n'as pas le choix Liv , le bébé est en danger à cause du choc ...personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé...on n'a pas retrouvé d'autres voitures...on ne sait pas non plus combien de temps vous êtes restés seuls sur cet route.

Alex dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent Liv...je suis venue dés que j'ai su. Il y avait mon numéro dans ton carnet prénatal dans la voiture . J'ai été la première est à l'étage , il attend des nouvelles d 'Eliott.

J'ai mal Alex...j'ai très mal la tête

je vais chercher un médecin

Alex revient avec un médecin qui lui demande d'attendre dans le couloir , elle a le coeur en miette , comment cela a-t-il pu arriver à ses amis ...et chaque fois qu'elle pense à leur fille , son coeur se brise ...

la lumière rouge se met à vibrer et deux autres médecins entre rapidement dans la chambre, Alex panique , elle tremble...c'est elle qui ne contrôle plus ses larmes , elle ne peut pas s'imaginer un seul instant perdre son amie.

Les médecins sortent rapidement et emménent Olivia vers l'ascenceur , Alex reste incrédule...l'infirmière s'approche.

Elle est entre de bonnes mains...

Que se passe-t-il ?

Une hémorragie cérébrale , heureusement vous étiez là

Et le bébé ?

Ils vont pratiquer une chirurgie , nous avons prévenu leur seul famille , la mère de Mr Stabler mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se déplacer.

Je suis comme la soeur d'Olivia ...

Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'en ai ...


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7

Madame Cabott

Alex se rongeant les ongles se retourne.

Tout va bien ! Ils ont drainé l'hématome et c'est un beau petit garçon , nous les avons placé en néo-natal, voulez-vous rester à leur côté ?

J'aimerais beaucoup merci.

Je vous en prie , suivez-moi.

Alex doit enfiler cette combinaison avant d'aller à la rencontre du nouveau-né.

Elle le prend enfin dans ces bras , il n'a que 7 mois , il est tellement petit qu'elle ressent ce besoin de le protéger tant qu'Eliott et Olivia ne seront pas capable d'en prendre soin.

Elle lui donne son biberon , il est déjà très calme , il se rendort rapidement dans les bras d'Alex,,,,la fatigue la gagne.

Elle repose l'enfant dans son lit , elle s'installe dans le fauteuil et elle s'endort en songeant à Emilie.

Eliott est reconduit dans sa chambre , Olivia est dans un coma artificiel , Alex dort , Fin est complétement désemparé ne sachant où aller , Cragen apprend que les recherches pour retrouver Emilie se sont arrêtés .

Il soupire , il sait que cette nouvelle va les détruire , il devine déjà la réaction de chacun , il les connait tellement. Il sait que la petite fille a certainement été projetée dans le ravin , une enfant de cet âge n'aurait pas survécu à une telle chute mais il sait qu'Olivia ne le croira jamais sans avoir vu le corps de son enfant...

Elle se réveille dans ce lit , elle ouvre les yeux mais elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve et sa mère n'est pas présente. Elle a froid , elle a peur ...elle remonte doucement le drap ...où est maman pense-t-elle ...elle était pourtant dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison mais ce n'est pas sa chambre , ce n'est pas sa maison et il n'y a pas l'odeur de maman...

Elle entend des pas , elle ne doit pas montrer sa peur , elle veut savoir et elle se souvient des paroles maman ... « si tu te retrouves dans cette situation ma chérie , tais-toi et observe , les pas gentils , ils n'aiment vraiment pas qu'on soit plus fort qu'eux » chaque fois que maman disait ces mots , elle se frottait inconsciemment les brûlures à la poitrine.

Elle ne connait pas l'homme qui ouvre la porte , il la regarde , elle ne dit rien.

Elle doit aller aux toilettes , elle essaie de ne pas de lui montrer sa peur.

Il y a une porte là si tu dois aller aux toilette , tu vas prendre une douche . On y a mis des propres vêtements , si tu obéis , tu n'auras de problèmes. Compris !

Emilie se contente d'hocher la tête en pensant à Olivia.

Il referme la porte ...elle fait ce qu'on lui demande ...elle se regarde dans le miroir et s'aperçoit d'une coupure sur le front ...elle la touche et des flashs de l'accident lui reviennent...l'ambulance qui l'emmène et pourtant les odeurs ce cet endroit ne sont pas les odeurs d'un hôpital.

Elle sort de la chambre , il y a du jus d'orange , des tranches de pain avec de la confiture .Elle pense aux tartines que maman lui préparait soigneusement en les coupant en triangle.

Elle a finit de manger , il revient .

Viens avec moi !

Elle le suit , elle n'a toujours rien dit.

Il l'emmène dans une immense serre.

tu vas travailler avec Georges , il va t'expliquer ton travail. Des questions ?

Où est ma maman ? demande-t-elle alors

Il s''abaisse à son niveau

tes parents sont morts dans l'accident , tu te souviens de l'accident .

Oui !

Très bien , ta grand-mère nous a décidé de te placer ici .

Mais ...

ca ne sert à rien de discuter ! C'est ici que tu vivras désormais ! Il en est ainsi

mais Alex devait s'occuper de moi !

Personne ne veut s 'occuper de toi et ta grand-mère est trop vieille !

Il prend subitement son bras et lui accroche un bracelet !

si tu t'eloignes , il sonnera très fort et tu auras de gros problème , tu as compris !

Oui monsieur !

Maintenant tu vas près de Georges , c 'est l'homme à la casquette rouge et tu ne parles à personne d'autre , c 'est compris !

Oui monsieur !

Elle s'approche de Georges . Il la regarde et elle ne dit rien . Il est grand et elle est impressionée.

Il lui montre ce qu'elle doit faire , prendre des pots , y planter une graine , remettre du terreau , arroser et poser le pot sur l'étagère. Ces pots seront ensuite vendus au marché de New-York.

Je dois faire cela toute la journée ?

Oui !

Et l'école ?

Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller à l'école ! Maintenant tu la fermes et tu te mets au travail où j'appelle le patron.

Elle se tait , elle a le coeur serré...elle aperçoit d'autres enfants mais elle n'ose pas parler...elle observe beaucoup , il n'y a pas moyen de sortir , une seule porte et un gardien qui a une arme comme ses parents.

Au bout d'un moment , une sonnerie retentit. Elle s'immobilise , elle ne sait pas ce que cela signifie.

Elle voit les enfants se mettre en rang et elle se dit qu'elle doit probablement agir comme eux et elle les suit. Les enfants sont en rang et silencieux . Elle agit comme eux , ils sont plus ou moins une dizaine et elle semble être la plus petite.

On lui donne un paquet de tartines et une bouteille d eau , elle part s'assoir dans un coin . Au coup suivant , les enfants sont emmenés aux toilettes , aucun n'ose toujours pas parler.

Je m'appelle Georges lui chuchote un garçon d'environ 10 ans .

Emilie lui chuchote-t-elle à son tour.

Tes parents sont morts aussi.

Oui , c'est ce qu'il m' a dit.

Le grand monsieur roux

C'est Austin , si tu lui obéis , t 'auras pas de problèmes. Chut ils reviennent !

Vous avez bien travaillé , vous pouvez avoir du temps libre , suivez-moi !

Elle met sa veste , ils ne l'ont pas changée. Il y a encore l'odeur du parfum de maman. Dans sa poche , elle sent le foulard empli de parfum que maman lui avait donné pour dormir dans la voiture.

Les larmes apparaissent et elles s'écoulent ...

Georges s'approche.

Viens jouer avec nous , arrête de pleurer.

Je veux maman .

Tu sais que si tu es ici c'est que ta maman est morte.

Pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir ?

Ce sont les règles d'Austin. Mes parents aussi sont morts.

Tu les as vu ?

Qui mes parents ?

Oui !

Oui je les ai vus et comme je n'avais plus de famille , j'ai été placé ici.

Et Emilie pense alors que ses parents sont morts , que ni Alex ni sa grand-mère ne veulen d'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"chapitre 8/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les deux inspecteurs n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur les circonstances de l'accident. Ils se font face à face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Peter Oakland regarde son confrère James Boots./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"un enfant ne disparaît pas comme ça !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'est un endroit difficile , elle était jeune. Ca fait 36 h et les nuits sont médecins sont formels , elle n'aurait pas survécu aux températures nocturnes./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Peut être que l'enfant était déjà morte avant de prendre la route et que l'accident n'est qu'un prétexte./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les témoins l'ont vue partir vivante de l'anniversaire./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé entre leur départ et l'accident .Peut -être l'ont-ils balance dans un ravin avant l'accident./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"C'est impossible Peter , tu disjonctes . Ce sont nos collègues./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On a reçu les analyses , tout est des deux n'a bu et aucune trace de stupéfiant !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alors ils l'ont tuée avant l'accident ! Tu sais comme les enfants c'est énervant à cet âge-là. Et les gamins de 7 ans , c 'est particulièrement épuisant !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tu n'as aucune preuve , tu risques de te mettre la police de New York à dos./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je dois trouver le cadavre de l'enfant ./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tu ne vas quand même pas les accuser de meurtre ?/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je pense que si ! Cet enfant n 'a pas pu disparaître. Tu sais que la plupart des meurtres ont lieu dans la sphère familiale./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je sais mais tu fais fausses route en accusant ces gens . Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.L'inspecteur Benson est connue pour avoir aider un nombre assez conséquent d'enfants./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Et quoi , ca devrait me faire peur ?/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je ne te suis pas , je ne vais pas foutre ma carrière en l'air pour une juste impression que tu tu as./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Olivia ouvre de nouveau les yeux, c'est Cragen qui est à son chevet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"On l'a opéré pour la soulager de son hémorragie cérébrale./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"capitaine , murmure-t-elle faiblement./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Olivia Benson répond il en tentant de sourire./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mes enfants...dit-elle./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Votre petit garçon est magnifique , il se porte bien./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il lui montre une photo et Olivia sourit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Lily... ?/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Le capitaine hoche la tête et Olivia ne peut pas retenir ses larmes/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
ul  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Olivia , il faut que je te parle , c'est grave ./p  
/li  
/ul  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Elle se rend compte que le capitaine a l'air vraiment très sérieux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"le gardien m'a laissé passé , je connais son père depuis des années. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venu. ok.?Il y a un garde devant la porte , sache-le mais je le connais et il est de notre côté./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ok capitaine./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ils ont interrogé Eliott hier et ils ont également placé un agent devant sa porte./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mais pourquoi , nous n'avons rien fait de mal , nous n'avions rien vu et cette voiture à surgi de nulle part./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Tu ne comprends pas Olivia , essaie de réfléchir./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ils pensent qu'Eliott à fait du mal à Lily , mais il ne la toucherait jamais capitaine./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pas seulement Eliott mais vous deux Olivia./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mais capitaine , ils sont malades./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend Olivia mais je vais vous aider, il faut que j'interfère le moins possible et j interviendrai au bon moment. Crois-moi que la carrière de celui qui vous inflige cela sera terminée. Crois-moi qu'ils devront rendre des comptes. Olivia je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. A la minute où tu en seras capable , ils viendront t interroger. Ils t'arrêteront et seront même capables de te passer les menottes. Écoute , c'est le style d'enquêteur qui ne va rien lâcher. A la minute même ou ils veulent t 'interroger , tu demandes un avocat et tu ne leur dis rien , absolument rien ! Ne leur adresse absolument pas la vont essayer de te provoquer mais surtout ne cède pas . Pense aux sourires de tes enfants . C 'est ce qu'Eliott a fait et tu contactes Trésor. Il est déjà prêt !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"D'accord!/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Liv, on est là pour toi !Tout le monde de soutient , ils seront obligés d abandonner les charges./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ce n'est pas tout !/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ils ont gelé vos droits parentaux et tous vos avoirs afin d'examiner vos comptes. Ils ont voulu confier votre petit garçon aux services sociaux mais Alex les en a empêchés et elle en a la garde pour le moment. Elle a dû lui donner un nom , elle l'a appelé Gabriel./p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je lui avais dit que j'adorais ce prénom./p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

"Six mois plus tard.

Olivia , pensive , regarde à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre...aujourd'hui Émilie aurait dû faire sa rentrée des classes...  
Ça fait 48 h qu'Eliott n 'est pas rentré.Il l' a appelé, il a beaucoup d'enquêtes en cours.  
Olivia ne lui adresse aucun reproche...elle , elle n'a toujours pas repris le travail.  
Leur relation a été fortement affectée par la perte de leur petite,Olivia a longtemps reproché à Eliott d'avoir voulu aller à cette fête d'anniversaire. Eliott a pris sur lui , il préfère se tuer au travail plutôt que de rentrer chez lui et de subir le regard interrogateur d'Olivia.

Il a perdu sa fille et il ne quasiment pas grandir Gabriel qu' Olivia couve énormément et il le comprend. Olivia n'a toujours pas repris son travail. Heureusement son assurance maladie couvre son salaire sinon ils s'en sortiraient difficilement

Olivia ne sort quasi pas de la maison , elle passe son temps à contempler Gabriel et à y voir le visage de Lily à travers le sien.

Ses amis se sont peu à peu éloignés. Olivia a construit un mur entre elle et les autres. Seul Gabriel compte. Ils ont pourtant essayé mais elle est restée distante , enfermée dans son chagrin. Ils ont tous l'air de croire qu'Émilie est morte. Mais une petite voix lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas et sa dépouille n'a jamais été retrouvée. Il reste un espoir et personne ne semble respecter ses pensées sauf Alex qui doit normalement lui rendre visite.

La semaine prochaine , elle va reprendre le travail et se résoudre à déposer Gabriel à la garderie. Ce sera difficile mais son psy lui a dit que Gabriel devait grandir avec une mère elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même qu elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant . Elle aime Gabriel de tout son coeur mais il continue à hémorragie qui ne s'arrêtera qu'au retour de sa fille.

On sonne , elle prend Gabriel dans ses bras et va ouvrir à Alex.

Entre ! Dit froidement Olivia sans s'en rendre compte

Alex ne lui demande pas comment elle va , Olivia a longtemps arrêter de répondre à cette question tant qu'Émilie ne sera pas rentrée.  
Que faisais-tu ?  
Je buvais un café et je me pensais qu'Emily aurait du faire sa rentrée des classes aujourd'hui

C'est vrai ! J'y ai aussi pensé en croisant des enfants dans la rue ce matin.  
C'est bien que tu aies pensé à elle.  
J'y pense encore Olivia , chaque jour...  
on s 'est encore disputé avec Eliott hier , il veut que je vide sa chambre. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre mais au fonds de moi , je pense qu' elle est vivante.  
Je te comprends , veux-tu que je lui en parle.  
Il ne t'écouterait même pas !/  
Il est toujours en colère que tu quittes l'usv pour les fraudes ?  
Et je pense qu'il y a assez de tension ici pour en ajouter au travail.  
Aussi  
j 'essaie pourtant de nous sauver mais notre couple est à la dérive !  
Comme beaucoup de couples qui vivent cette épreuve Liv.  
Je n'en suis pas certaine.  
Eliott vous aime.  
Il a déjà quelqu'un d 'autre dans sa vie.  
Liv , ne raconte pas de ...  
Je t'arrête tout de suite , tu peux me prendre pour une folle quand je dis qu Emily est vivante, mais j ai lu ses messages en prenant son téléphone par erreur , elle s'appelle Dani et c est sa nouvelle coéquipière.  
Liv , parle-lui , c 'est la meilleure chose à faire  
Sans doute que tu as raison.  
On va promener ce petit bout  
d'accord , ca me fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Elle dessine sur ce petit carnet que lui a donné Liam.  
Tu as des crayons ?  
Oui , c'est Georges qui me les a donnés.  
Pourquoi il aurait fait ça , les adultes ici ils ne sont pas très gentils.  
Il a dit que j'étais sage , bien élevée et que je savais me taire et surtout que j'étais pas comme les autres , que je ne posais pas de questions.  
Mais c 'est juste une image que tu lui donnes.  
Évidemment  
Tu as toujours envie de sortir ?  
Oui  
pourquoi ?  
Pour retrouver ma maman répond elle les larmes aux yeux  
c'est elle que tu dessines ?  
J'ai peur d'oublier son visage.  
On n'oublie jamais le visage de sa maman tu sais ...tu veux toujours aller à New York  
chutttt , pas aussi fort !  
Ok  
oui , je veux retrouver mes parents  
mais ils sont morts  
Non ! Je ne le crois pas !  
tu es petite , tu n'as que 7 ans , bientôt 8  
je sais en décembre !  
Elle lui sourit et la sonnette retentit et elle sait que leur moment de liberté est fini.  
Allez , on y retourne , Austin a dit que ce soir , on pourrait regarder un film/p

Eliott est penché sur ses notes , il termine son rapport.  
Cragen s'approche , prend une chaise et s'assoit en face , Eliott sait très vite pourquoi il est là !  
Eliott , je sais que c'est une période difficile pour vous deux . Mais ...tu t'égares...  
Olivia n'est plus elle-même !  
Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit !  
Je n'en sais rien capitaine ! Déjà qu'elle accepte la mort de notre enfant !  
Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas !  
Alors que dois-je faire capitaine ! Ca fait déjà 6 mois Capitaine , 6 longs mois !  
Déjà arrête de voir Dani...je suis au courant et elle retourne dans le Bronx  
Il ne s'est rien passé capitaine , juste des messages...  
c'est déjà beaucoup trop pour Olivia qui en plus de perdre sa fille est en train de perdre sa famille . Je sais que cette épreuve vous dévore tous les deux mais l'amour que vous avez l 'un pour l'autre doit vous sauvez et écoute Olivia Eliott , elle est persuadée qu'Emily est vivante , essaie de la soutenir...  
je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable !

Alors ce sera la fin de votre couple Eliott ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Il vient de revoir Dany mais Olivia ne le sait pas , l'atmosphère est toujours aussi lourde à la maison , hier il a fait croire à Olivia qu'il était au boulot alors qu'il a passé la journée avec Dany.

Il rentre , Olivia est rentrée et elle est dans le jardin avec Gabriel...il y a un an jour pour jour que l'accident a eu lieu...un an qu'elle a perdu son enfant et qu'elle ne veut toujours pas y croire.

Il les observe depuis la baie vitrée , Olivia essaie de sourire à Gabriel mais elle porte toute la tristesse du monde. Et son travail au fraude ne semble pas lui plaire.

Elle se retourne , elle voit Eliott qui les observe ...pourquoi ne les rejoint-il pas se demande-t-elle tristement. Ce soir , ils ont invité quelques personnes pour partager le gâteau de Gabriel.

Elle prend la main de Gabriel et se dirige vers le jardin , elle sait qu'Alex va bientôt arriver pour l'aider , elle ne s 'attendait pas à ce qu'Eliott rentre si tot.

Tu es rentré tôt !

Je voulais aider pour sa petite fête dit Eliott en prenant son fils dans les bras.

Tu peux aller lui donner son bain , ses vêtements sont déjà prêts.

Ok on va faire çà champion !

Elle prend le gâteau qu'elle a préparé et elle commence à le décorer et elle pense au premier anniversaire de Lily. Elle est tirée de ses pensées par son téléphone , Alex l attend devant la porte.

J'ai amené des petites décorations.

C'est une excellente idée Alex.

Je suis heureuse de te voir sourire.

Merci Alex , je suis contente d'avoir quelque chose à fêter.

Tu as plein d'occasion d'être heureuse Olivia , il faut juste que tu regardes mieux autour de toi et que tu t'ouvres à nouveau aux autres.

Tu as raison Alex , ça fait un an , je dois avancer , tu gardes cela pour toi mais je vais reprendre mon poste à L'USV

Je suis heureuse de l'entendre , Eliott est ok ?

Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé , j'aimerais voir Cragen avant .

C'est une bonne idée !

Alors profitons de cette fin de journée.

La soirée se passe bien , pour une fois les tensions se sont apaisées , Eliott est calme mais au fonds de lui , il ne sais pas quel choix faire : rester et reconstruire une famille avec Olivia ou s'installer avec Dani comme elle le lui a demandé hier quand ils se sont quittés. Il sait qu'au plus profond il aime Olivia et il aura toujours de l'affection pour elle mais qu'elle a été trop blessée pour avancer tous les deux. Il pense sérieusement opter pour Dani. Il va encore se laisser quelques jours de réflexions...

Olivia quitte le bureau de Cragen , contente de retourner parmi ceux qui finalement sont sa famille. Fin la serre dans ses bras.

Où est Eliott ? Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

Mais enfin vous êtes sure de vivre ensemble ?

Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Eliott a pris sa journée...

ha oui c 'est vrai ...j'avais oublié...alors ne lui dites pas que je suis venue ,d 'accord'

d'accord !

Olivia a comme une boule au ventre , quelque chose ne va pas , elle a laissé Gabriel à la garderie , elle a du temps devant elle et elle doit s'assurer d 'une chose avant de reconstruire sa vie avec Eliott.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller très loin , ils sont là , assis tous les deux , Eliott riant avec Dani comme il ne le fait plus avec elle. Et quand ils s'embrassent , ses larmes s'écoulent , elle était prête à donner une seconde chance à leur histoire mais elle comprend qu'Eliott s'en est déjà allé.

Elle passe récupérer Gabriel et elle attendra Eliott , elle ne va pas garder ce qu'elle a vu trop longtemps. Elle va lui rendre sa liberté , elle ne peut pas combattre contre Dani qui semble tellement heureuse et Eliott parait tellement heureux à ses côtés.

Elle aime Eliott et le voir heureux c est ce qui compte mais si cette nouvelle blessure sera encore difficile à cicatriser et qu'après avoir perdu son enfant , elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'est pas apte à combattre contre Dani ...elle doit le laisser s'en aller...Mais au fonds de son coeur , elle a envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout va s'arranger.

Elle est devant la télé sans vraiment la regarder quand Eliott rentre enfin , il est pourtant tard...

Tu ne dors pas ? Demande-t-il calmement .

Non je t'attendais , assieds-toi j'ai besoin qu'on se parle.

Je suis allée au bureau voir Cragen pour reprendre mon travail à l'unité spéciale , je suis enfin prête à revenir et à refaire mon travail. Je n'ai pas su sauver notre fille mais je m'efforcerai d'en sauver d'autres en sa mémoire. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé au bureau...

liv , je

surtout ne me mens pas Eliott , je sais que je n'ai pas été facile durant cette année , je sais qu'on n'est plus sur la même longueur d'onde mais ne me mens pas.

D'accord , j'étais avec Dani

je sais , je vous ai vus

Tu nous as vu ?

Au restaurant Eliott

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ...

C'est la deuxième fois Eliott , tu avais promis...

je n'ai pas su la tenir Liv...

as-tu pensé à nous ?

Il n'y a plus de nous depuis longtemps Liv...je suis navré mais notre couple est bel et bien terminé . Je vais monter faire mon sac et m'en aller ...plus rien ne me retient ici...

Il se lève , prépare son sac et s'en va ...


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11

Les paroles d'Eliott ont profondément blessé Olivia ...personne ne me retient ici , Eliott a-t-il oublié qu'il avait un fils , que Gabriel a besoin d'un père.

Elle a eu du mal à s 'endormir mais elle y est finalement arrivée ...Gabriel est prêt , elle doit reprendre le boulot , elle va donc croiser Eliott...elle est triste mais bizarrement pas en colère.

Elle sait qu'elle doit avancer , mais Eliott était sa béquille , son soutien , sa moitié , son pilier aussi. Eliott est l'amour de sa vie et son chagrin les a tous les deux éloignés et détruits , Olivia se sent coupable de ne pas avoir su surmonter son chagrin ...que va-t-on devenir se demande-t-elle en regardant se sent coupable de la fin de son couple et dieu sait qu'elle aime Eliott mais elle a été incapable de lui montrer.

Elle est installée à son bureau concentrée sur son travail , elle fait quelques travaux de recherches demandés par le capitaine. Il la regarde et s'approche

Olivia !

Eliott !

Dis-moi , on ne va pas se faire la guerre,Liv ?

Elle le regarde avec une immense douleur...mais Eliott semble y rester insensible. Son attrait actuel pour Dani lui fait oublier toute l'affection et l'amour qu'il a pour Olivia.

ça ne servirait à rien Eliott , nous sommes deux adultes...

nous redevenons deux coéquipiers comme avant !

Je ne fais équipe avec personne pour le moment ! Le capitaine va normalement avoir un renfort . Je pense que tu vas faire équipe avec Munch.

Je m'en doutais un peu.

Le capitaine interrompt la conversation en appelant Olivia.

Liv , ca va ?

Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose !

Assieds-toi

Olivia tire la chaise et se pose.

Eliott a quitté la maison hier soir

je suis navrée ! Liv ! Je m'en doutais ...

vous saviez ?

Pour Dani , oui Liv mais il avait promis qu'il n 'y avait rien !

Apparemment vous vous êtes aussi trompé

je ne sais pas quoi te dire , je pensais qu'il reviendrait vers toi et qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'égarait ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t 'en avoir parlé mais j'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait vers toi.

Je 'n'ai pas été facile capitaine , j'en suis autant responsable.

Il vous êtes arrivé un drame Olivia mais je pensais que votre couple y survivrait !

Moi aussi capitaine !

Veux-tu que je déplace un de vous deux ?

Je n'en sais rien capitaine ! On dirait qu'il est comme drogué avec cette fille.

Bon ! Je verrai comment ça se passe !

Ok , merci capitaine

Et n'hésite pas , mon bureau est toujours ouvert !

Merci capitaine !

Quand c'est l'heure , il n'y a plus qu'elle , Eliott et Munch dans le bureau. Elle range son bureau , adresse un sourire à John , pas un seul geste envers Eliott et récupère Gabriel à la garderie.

Eliott plongé dans ses dossiers ne se rend compte plus tard qu'Olivia est partie , Munch ressent la tension entre les deux , il n'ose rien dire et s'en va à son tour.

Il prend les clés de la voiture et rentre chez Dani qui l'attend .

C'est petit pour deux personnes Eliott !

Ok bien écoute , je ne veux pas t'encombrer , je vais essayer de trouver autre chose !

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire , j'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'un endroit plus grand serait approprié. Enfin si tu veux qu'on vive ensemble.

Évidemment que je veux qu'on vive ensemble.

On pourrait se prendre une maison.

Ca pourrait être une bonne idée mais je ne pourrai pas assumer deux maisons Dani , je n'en ai pas les moyens.

Mais tu n'habites plus avec Olivia dit -t-elle en enlevant la cravate d 'Eliott.

Non c'est vrai répond Eliott en attirant Dani tout contre lui. Mai j'ai ma part des frais , je ne peux pas tout lui laisser sur le dos .

Eliott , si tu veux vivre avec moi , tu dois demander le divorce.

Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Olivia, on n' a même pas évoqué le sujet .

Tu es avec moi maintenant , son avis ne doit plus compter. La maison est à vous deux ?

Oui Dani !

Alors vends-là et on pourra s'acheter autre chose .

Ok, j'irai voir un avocat je verrai ce que je peux faire !

Juste encore une chose Eliott

Je t'écoute

Je ne veux pas d'enfants

ok j'en ai déjà un , ça me suffit !

Ok

Mais je devrai prendre mon fils de temps en temps

du moment que tu t'en occupes et qu'il me laisse mes heures de sommeil , tu fais ce que tu veux Eliott !

Alex sonne à la porte , elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Olivia et elle ne répond pas à ses messages , elle s'inquiète. Elle sourit quand elle voit enfin Olivia tenant la main de Gabriel ouvrir la porte.

Il vient de faire ses premiers pas , j'allais te répondre mais comme tu vois j'avais pas mal d'occupation.

Je le constate , je me disais qu'Eliott pourrait le garder et qu on pourrait faire une sortie entre fille.

Ça ne va pas être possible de sortit , par contre , tu peux rentrer et passer une commande pendant que je donne le bain à Gabriel , lui a déjà mangé.

d'accord répond Alex ayant envie de passer du temps avec son amie.

Alex commande un plat , elle trouve que la maison est étonnamment calme .

Olivia redescend avec Gabriel en pyjama , le repas est arrivé. Elle le pose dans sa chaise et lui donne un biscuit.

Il fait très calme je trouve .

Je suis toute seule avec Gabriel , c'est mon seul interlocuteur , et j'avoue que j'avais envie de calme.

Eliott n'est pas encore rentré ?

Non et il ne rentrera plus Alex , Eliott nous a quittés dit-elle tristement en regardant Alex


	12. Chapter 12

1 mois plus tard

Une voiture s'arrête devant cet immense enclos , une dame d'un certain âge sort de la voiture .

Austin l'accueille.  
Tout se passe bien ?

Oui madame.

\- Elle pense toujours que ses parents sont vivants ?  
-Je ne pense pas madame , elle n'en parle plus.  
\- Que fait-elle de ses journées ?  
\- Elle travaille aux plantations , ce n'est pas très physique , je vous rassure. Elle s'est lié d'amitié avec Liam , un autre enfant ! Pendant ses pauses , elle aime aussi dessiner .  
\- Et sa scolarité ?  
\- Elle n'en a aucune  
\- il faudra remédier à cela , je vous paie quand même !  
\- Très bien nous lui fournirons des livres et nous lui donnerons du temps .  
\- Merci...maintenant nous aller la voir . Restez ici , je vais la chercher.

Austin ouvre la porte de la serre et crie

\- Emily

L'enfant sursaute , elle laisse tomber le sachet de graines tellement il lui fait peur .

\- dépêche-toi , il y a quelqu 'un qui est venue te voir

L'enfant suit Austin , elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas poser de questions , elle espère de tout son cœur que c'est Alex qui a changé d'avis et qui est venue la chercher.  
Mais c'est sa grand-mère qu'elle aperçoit , Austin l'observe , elle reste à ses côtés et ne dit rien.  
C'est Éléonore , la mère d'Eliott qui s'avance en premier.

\- Bonjour Emily !  
\- Bonjour répond l'enfant maîtrisant sa colère intérieure.  
\- On m'a dit que tu te comportais bien , je suis heureuse de l'entendre.  
\- Je ne peux pas partir avec toi demande l'enfant.  
\- Non ! Je suis beaucoup trop âgée pour m'occuper de toi !  
\- Et Alex ?  
\- Mais ma pauvre petite fille , personne n'aimait ta mère , personne n'aurait envie de s'occuper de toi . Tu as tout de même compris que tes parents étaient vraiment morts ?  
\- Oui répond Emily les larmes aux yeux.  
\- J'ai demandé à Austin de te donner des livres pour étudier.

\- je ne peux pas aller à l'école ?/p  
\- Mais ma pauvre enfant , tes parents n'ont pas laissé d'argent , c'est le seul endroit qui a bien voulu de toi

\- Elle tourne le dos à l'enfant et repart directement vers sa voiture en ricanant.  
\- Emily a le coeur brisé mais elle sait qu'un jour , elle retournera à New York...

-Alex entre d'un pas décidé , elle sait qu 'Olivia n'est pas au travail aujourd'hui et elle est bien décidé à voir Eliott pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Elle lui fait face

\- Je dois te parler lui dit-elle sérieusement et discrètement , Munch et Fin sont à leur bureau et ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre cette conversation.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler où de t'entendre te mêler de mes affaires !/p  
\- Mais tu vas quand même m'écouter Stabler dit-elle en levant la voix suscitant ainsi l'interêt de Munch et de Fin  
\- N'insiste pas !  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu demande à Olivia de vendre la maison !  
\- Je lui ai demandé de me racheter ma part , je ne lui ai pas dit de vendre !  
\- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? Elle n'a pas cet argent !  
\- Ca ce n'est plus mon problème!  
\- C'est toi qui a trompé Olivia , c'est toi qui es parti !  
\- Et alors , en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?  
\- Ca me regarde quand je vois ma meilleure amie en train de pleurer .  
\- Bien ! Il serait temps qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle passe à autre chose !  
\- Passer à autre chose , c 'est cela , ta réponse  
\- Oui , c'est ma réponse hurle-t-il !  
\- Mais Eliott , cette fille t'as complètement tournée la tête !  
\- Au moins , elle n'envoie pas son amie pour me hurler dessus !  
\- Olivia ne sait pas que je suis venue te voir , j'espère juste pouvoir te faire changer d'avis.  
\- Je lui demande juste de vendre la maison , rien de plus !/p  
\- Tu lui demandes de vendre une maison où Emily a fait ses premiers pas , ou elle passé toute son enfance , cette maison où vous aviez construit votre amour , cette maison où se trouve la chambre de votre enfant , votre maison avec ce jardin où Emily a laissé l'empreinte de sa main , cette maison où dans le garage Emily a trace sa taille chaque année , cette maison où les rires de ta fille résonne encore si on prend la peine de s'arrêter ...et bien Eliott Olivia ne sait pas que je suis venue mais je pensais que malgré tout , malgré ce drame , je pensais que tu aimais toujours Olivia ...je me suis trompé ... je pensais que tu aurais de la compassion pour Olivia...Tu as sans doute surmonté la perte de ta fille mais Olivia lui avait donné la vie et on ne peut pas en faire le deuil Eliott !

Alex quitte la pièce comme elle est venue et Eliott sent le regard de ses deux collègues sur lui.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ca ?  
\- Tu n'as pas fait ça Eliott ? Demande Fin/  
\- Je vis avec Dany, c'est comme cela répond -il et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie !  
\- Plus tard/p  
\- je suis allée le voir Olivia  
\- tu as fait quoi ?  
\- Je suis allée le voir , écoute , ne te mets pas en colère , je pensais que je réussirais à le faire changer d'avis. Mais c 'est peine perdue , il est complètement subjugué par cette fille.  
\- Je vais devoir me résoudre à vendre cette maison Alex , ca me déchire le coeur , mais la banque refuse de m'aider.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire  
\- je sais Alex , ça me fend le cœur de la quitter ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix , je vais essayer de trouver un petit appart avec la vente de ma part pour Gabriel.  
\- Tu pourrais toujours t 'installer à la maison si jamais!  
\- c'est gentil , merci Alex  
\- et Gabriel , il l'a déjà pris?  
\- non , il me dit qu'il attend de lui faire une chambre , je me demande parfois si c 'est la vérité .

Le lendemain , Olivia rentre d'une enquête avec Carisi , la nouvelle recrue que le capitaine lui a demandé de former. Eliott et Olivia semblent rester courtois au travail et tous deux tiennent à leur travail mais Olivia se demande combien de temps , elle tiendra.

Elle est concentrée avec Carisi dans son rapport. Le capitaine s'approche...

\- Olivia , j'aimerais te voir avant que tu t'en ailles , ne stresse pas , ce n'est rien de grave.  
\- D'accord capitaine.

Une fois terminé , Carisi lui propose de tout clôturer pendant qu'elle va voir Cragen , elle l'en remercie.

Elle frappe à la porte et attend que le capitaine lui permette d'entrer.

\- assieds-toi Olivia , j'aimerais te parler , j'aimerais que tu ne me coupes absolument pas.  
\- Ok capitaine.  
\- Voilà , sache que même si je suis dans mon bureau , je sais beaucoup plus de choses que ce que l'on ne croit. Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour Eliott et pour toi et que vous tentez de rester aussi professionnels que possible. Je sais qu'Eliott a quitté votre maison et que tu dois la vendre , que cela t'arrache le coeur. Je suis un vieil homme Olivia , j'ai déjà vécu beaucoup de choses . Ta tristesse que tu essaies de cacher échappe à Eliott mais ni à moi ni à tes autres collègues. J'ai un chèque ici , c'est pour ta maison ...je n'accepterai aucun refus de ta part ...tu es la fille que je n'ai jamais eu!


	13. Chapter 13

chapitre 13

chez Olivia

-,Il t 'a donné un chèque , vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Mais ça reste entre nous Alex ?

Évidemment Liv, tu sais que je serai discrète , et paf pour cette pétasse de Dany !

Alex !

Quoi , tu le penses aussi !

Oui !

et maintenant Liv ?

Il veut Gabriel samedi , je vais devoir me résoudre à le lui laisser , je n'ai pas envie de passer par un jugement, notre fils n'a pas à en souffrir. Mon histoire avec Eliott est finie , pas celle de Gabriel et Eliott.

C'est mature !

Si tu le dis .

Je ne dis que la vérité

Olivia la regarde en souriant .

tu as redescendu ton piano

oui , j'ai réorganisé la maison , les voisins m'ont aidé. Ça aide d 'avoir des adolescents comme voisins. Enfin sauf pour les fêtes.

Tu vas te remettre à jouer ?

J'en ai envie ! Je n'ai plus joué ni composé de petits morceaux depuis qu'Emily est née.

Le tourbillon de ta vie .

Exactement ! De notre vie Alex !

Je serai contente de t'entendre à nouveau jouer .

Et je crois que Gabriel est réceptif ,il s'assoit sur mes genoux et tapote sur les touches . Il rit à plein poumons !

Peut être qu'il héritera des gènes de sa maman.

Il fera ses propres choix comme je les ai faits.

Bien entre musicienne et inspectrice , c'est un drôle de choix quand même

j'avoue que oui mais je ne regrette pas !

on dirait que tu sors enfin la tête hors de l'eau dit doucement Alex

c'est vrai ! Mais malgré tout Alex , il y a cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas morte , sans doute est-ce un faux espoir pour certains mais je fais confiance à mon instinct de maman. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire croire le contraire !

Je sais Liv , et si on avait des pistes , tu sais que je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, tout comme Rafaël !

Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre loyauté.

Chez Eliott

Elle t'a donc remis le chèque ?

Oui !

On va pouvoir acheter une maison ?

si c'est ce que tu veux répond Eliott

c'est ce que je veux !

Il faut que je m'habille

Mais nous somme bien comme cela Eliott !

Je dois aller chercher mon fils !

T'es obligé !

Dany , c'est mon fils ! J'ai des responsabilités !

J'espère qu'il ne dort pas ici

Non , je n'ai rien pour qu'il puisse dormir

bon OK vas-y alors ! Jusque quelle heure tu le gardes ? Demande-t-elle d 'un air plus que contrarié.

19H

Ok

Quelque part dans le Maine

tu pars vendre les fleurs demain Georges ?

Oui

tu pars loin ?

A New York , sur le grand marché !

C'est une grande ville ?

Georges ne savait pas grand chose sur les enfants qui arrivaient et ils ne savaient donc pas d'où venait Emily.

Une très grand ville , peut être que tu seras plus grande , tu m'accompagneras.

J'aimerais beaucoup !

Ok , maintenant que tu as fini tous ces pots , va te débarbouiller un peu et il est temps que tu ailles travailler.

D'accord Georges qui la regardais partir tristement

elle ouvre ses cahiers et se met à travailler , chaque fois , elle reçoit son travail et quand elle a fini , Austin lui donne les fiches pour qu'elle se corrige , elle n' a pourtant que 8 ans , c'est jeune pour apprendre toute seule.

Eliott

Il sonne à la porte , il a toujours les clés qu'il devra un jour lui rendre.

Olivia lui ouvre la porte et lui tend Gabriel qui se met immédiatement à pleurer .

Olivia lui caresse tendrement la joue et Eliott s'éloigne tenant Gabriel hurlant toujours d 'être séparé de sa mère.

Elle referme la porte et elle pleure aussi ...l'absence de Gabriel lui est douloureuse.

Elle se prépare un café , se dirige par la baie vitrée et son regard se porte sur la main d'Emily marquée à jamais dans le béton

Eliott ramène Gabriel dans le minuscule appartement de Dani . Elle le toise de haut !

Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ?

Mais Dani , c'est mon fils...

tu as dit que tu le gardais , mais ici c'est trop petit enfin !

Ecoute juste pour cette fois , a la prochaine visite , je trouverai une solution

j'espère bien

bon je vais dans mon bain !

Tu ne restes pas avec nous !

Ce n'est pas mon fils , c 'est le tien ! Je vous rejoindrai peut être par la suite !

J'ai ramené un parc pliable

c'est ta seule bonne idée de la journée

Dany , si tu n'es pas de meilleure humeur concernant Gabriel , ca ne pourra pas aller plus loin entre nous ! Je n'ai plus que lui !

Oh ca va , ne le prends pas comme ca , c'est bon je vais y mettre du mien

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Plus tard , ils sont tous les deux ? Gabriel s'est endormi et Eliott l'a déposé dans son parc. Son téléphone sonne , il répond !

Cragen a besoin de moi , c 'est urgent ! Tu peux le surveiller , si ca traîne , j'appellerai Olivia qu'elle vienne le chercher !

Oui ok c'est bon dit-elle d'un air nonchalant ! Tout en sachant que l'enfant restera dans son parc , il est hors de question qu'il le prenne , il n'est que 14h ,,,,elle espère qu'Eliott rentrera vite.

Mais Eliott ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe ...

Gabriel se réveille , il cherche son doudou et suce son pouce , il ne reconnaît pas l'odeur de la maison.

Gabriel s'assoit dans son parc , il ne connaît pas la dame qui est là , il veut maman et il se met à pleurer.

Tais toi hurle Dani qui met la musique plus fort

Gabriel continue de pleurer , elle le prend , elle le secoue et le jette dans son parc , Gabriel se cogne la tête ...sous l'effet de la douleur , il hurle de plus belle , Dani ne se rend même pas compte que l'enfant s'est cogné la tête et qu'il saigne.

Elle ne le regarde même plus , elle s'enferme dans sa chambre laissant l'enfant crier après sa maman. ...

Quand Eliott regarde enfin sa montre il est 18h50 , il envoie un message à Olivia lui demandant de récupérer son fils ...Il lui donne les codes ne se doutant pas que Dani ne s'est absolument pas occupé de son fils comme Olivia le pense.

Elle est à peine devant la porte qu'elle entend la musique métal de Dany à fond !

Elle frappe et personne ne répond la musique va beaucoup trop fort.

Olivia ouvre la porte , elle n'est pas fermée , elle aperçoit Gabriel , son cœur ne fait qu'un tour , elle s'aperçoit qu'il a beaucoup pleuré , que son lange n'a pas été changé , et quand elle voit le sang dans les boucles brunes se son fils ,elle explose ...

elle prend son téléphone et appelle Eliott en vidéo qui décroche aussitôt entendant également la musique.

Ecoute-moi bien Eliott c 'est la dernière fois que tu auras Gabriel , je viens de retrouver notre fils il n a même plus de force de pleurer , il n 'a pas été nourri , il nage dans ses excréments et il saigne à la tête ...je l'emmène à l'hôpital , je ne sais pas comment tu as pu laisser notre enfant à cette femme. La seul fois où tu le prends , tu l'abandonnes à une salope !

Je te rejoins à l hôpital !

Hors de question ! Va avec ta pétasse et ne m'adresse surtout plus la parole pour le moment !

Et ce soir là, elle gardera Gabriel à ses côtés toute la nuit , demandant même congé à Cragen pour le lendemain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin...

Olivia lit une histoire à Gabriel dans le canapé , il adore les livres de chats, il est dans les bras d'Olivia tenant son doudou.

On sonne , Olivia veut poser Gabriel dans son parc mais il commence à trembler , elle renonce et elle le garde dans ses bras. Elle sait que Gabriel n'ira plus jamais dans son parc maintenant. Elle pense à le démonter quand il fera la sieste.

Elle ouvre la porte , elle y trouve Eliott et Dani . Elle pose Gabriel sur le sol. Il voit Dany et se réfugie derrière les jambes d'Olivia. Son sang monte et elle tente de se maîtriser.

Eliott ! Dit-elle froidement ! Elle n' adresse intentionnellement pas la parole à Dani.

On peut entrer ? Demande calmement Eliott mais Olivia perçoit une tension dans sa façon de parler.

Hors de question , et ta pouf elle repart dans la voiture.

Olivi...

Dany s'avance , essayant de communiquer avec Olivia.

Olivia , la laisse s'avancer, elle serre son poing.

Dany s'approche davantage.

Olivia n'arrive plus à contenir sa rage, et envoie son poing sans contrôler sa force dans le visage de Dany qui recule sous la violence du geste d'Olivia.

Olivia ! S'écrie Eliott , tu lui as brisé le nez !

Et toi tu as de la chance que je ne te brûle pas les couilles enfoiré ! Vous dégagez tous les deux , et si tu veux revoir ton fils , tu reviens sans elle et elle leur claque la porte au nez.

Gabriel regarde Olivia

Maman fâchée...

Maman très fâchée répond Olivia en souriant à son fils.

Elle s'accroupit et caresse les cheveux de son fils.

\- je n'ai pas su protéger ta grande sœur mais je ne laisserai jamais personne te refaire du mal , maman te le promet mon ange. Viens faire un câlin à maman et le petit garçon se blottit contre elle.

18 mois plus tard

Gabriel tenait la main de sa maman , il se sentait en toute sécurité.

Elle conduisait Gabriel chaque matin à l'école et elle le reprenait chaque soir.

Cela faisait 6 mois que Gabriel venait à l'école et elle n'avait jamais raté un de ces moments. C'est vrai que souvent elle le reprenait à la garderie mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Eliot avait quitté l'USV et New York depuis maintenant 1 ans . Il était parti avec Dani dans l'Alabama. Lui et Olivia avait eu une grande dispute après qu'Olivia ait retrouvé Gabriel seul avec Dani et qu'elle lui ait cassé le nez. Leur relation s'était fortement dégradée suite à cela. Olivia ne voulant plus que la pute de son mari ait un quelconque contact avec son enfant.

Eliott avait tenté de récupérer des droits de visites mais sous la pression de Dani , il avait cessé de se battre . Olivia n'avait plus eu de nouvelles ...elle avait envoyé des photos de Gabrile , Eliott pouvait voir Gabriel mais sans Dani ...il ne répondait plus , elle avait cessé d'envoyer des photos...le temps avait suivi son cours...

Olivia avait énormément de regrets , elle aurait voulu qu'Eliott garde un contact avec son unique enfant. Eliott voulait qu'elle fasse la paix avec Dani mais elle n'avait pas pu alors était-ce finalement elle la responsable de cet éloignement ? Telle est la question qu 'elle se posait.

on est arrivé mon ange.

Tu viens ce soir maman.

Promis mon ange ! Promis.

Emily

Emily a maintenant 10 ans , ils ne sont plus que 5 enfants et son ami Liam est parti depuis un long moment , presque 6 mois. Elle pense toujours à ses parents , un peu plus à Olivia ...parfois à Eliott et elle est en colère contre Alex ! Quand elle sera grande , elle la retrouvera ...mais elle ne partage ses idées avec personnes ...absolument personne.

Austin le chef rouquin est aussi parti , c 'est un autre gars , Jenner , il est encore plus méchant . Et les enfants sont frappés avec lui s'ils n'obéissent pas.

Et Emily obéit , elle veut toujours partir et dans son petit carnet qu'elle cache sous une planche , elle a écrit ces mots ...toujours écouter pour croire qu'il peut me faire confiance.

Elle se souvient du rire de maman qui résonne encore quand elle ferme les yeux , elle ne se souvient plus trop de sa voix et son foulard a perdu depuis longtemps son odeur.

Jenner s'approche, Emily essaie de se concentrer, il les oblige à travailler tôt quand parfois il gèle encore et elle a des engelures sur les mains. Nous sommes en décembre et il fait de plus en plus froid.

Il s'approche d'elle

Ce week-end tu iras avec Georges au marché de New York , Lewis s'est cassé la jambe et Georges aura besoin d'aide.

D 'accord répond -elle en cachant son sourire intérieur , il fallait qu'elle retrouve Alex.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Eliott et Olivia

Eliott dépose ses valises à l'hôtel ...par quoi va-t-il commencer ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle ?

Il s'était laissé avoir par Dany , il n'avait pas vu clair ...il l'avait retrouvé au lit avec un de ses coéquipier et avait décidé de revenir à New York. Il avait trouvé un poste dans le Queens.

Il avait pensé qu'Olivia aurait sans doute inscrit Gabriel dans la même école qu'Emily et elle avait raison. Il voit son fils , toujours ses boucles brunes et ses yeux noisettes , il ressemble énormément à Olivia .  
Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu être aveuglé par Dani ! Comment a-t-il pu abandonner la femme de sa vie. Il allait falloir beaucoup de courage à Eliott pour affronter Olivia , ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas quitté en très bon termes.  
Il continue à les observer et Olivia ne l'aperçoit même pas , c 'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aura le courage de lui parler.

Il décide d 'aller se prendre un café , ça l'aidera à réfléchir.

Olivia dépose Gabriel , l'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte l'école , il fait un froid glacial et elle se dit qu'un café lui ferait du bien avant d'arriver au bureau.

Elle entre , il se retourne . Ils sont face à face et tous les deux surpris.

\- Olivia dit-il surpris !

\- Eliott dit-elle en regardant autour d 'elle .  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas , elle n'est pas là , elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie !  
\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Tu as peu de temps ?demande-t-il  
\- on peut marcher jusqu'au travail si tu en as envie.  
\- alors ...que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence .  
\- Je suis revenu à New York  
\- Elle a fini de te subjuguer ?  
\- Oui

Olivia soupire

\- Tu t'es souvenu que tu avais un enfant ?  
\- Je sais que je vous dois beaucoup d'excuses...  
\- C'est peu de le dire Eliott , tu nous as causé beaucoup de mal.  
\- Je sais Olivia et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'arguments pour me défendre à part te dire que c'était au début un échappatoire .  
\- J'avoue que la situation à la maison était tendue Eliott , je ne vais cacher que j'ai des responsabilités mais je n'ai pas été voir ailleurs !  
\- Tu as raison , j'ai été stupide Olivia.  
\- Stupide est un faible mot Eliott , tu as abandonné ta famille , tu es parti pour une histoire de cul alors que nous t'aimions.

Olivia entre dans le bâtiment et ne se retourne plus vers Eliott.

Il comprend qu'il va lui falloir du temps , Olivia sera-t-il capable de lui pardonner et lui sera-t-il capable de se pardonner ?

Emily

Emily aide Georges à mettre les plantes dans la camionnette, c 'est lourd mais elle fait preuve de beaucoup de courage , depuis que Jenner est là , les enfants reçoivent moins de soin et sa grand- n'est plus jamais venue. Son manteau est ses chaussures ne sont pas très épais , elle a froid. Et elle n 'a pas eu assez de nourriture au repas d'hier soir ! Il est 2h du matin et son estomac gargouille .Son cœur se serre , elle doit aller à New-York avec Georges mais elle a peur que Jenner ne change d avis. Elle sait déjà qu'elle s'enfuira , elle doit retrouver Alex et lui demander pourquoi elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

\- Tu es prêtre l ?ui demande alors Georges  
\- oui répond calmement la petite fille , elle a son sac à dos dans lequel elle a mis le foulard de sa maman et son carnet.

Et quand la voiture démarre , Emily sourit , elle sait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle se demande si Alex la reconnaîtras , elle a grandi , ses cheveux sont longs , elle n'est plus la même petite fille.  
Georges , qui n'est pas le même que les adultes au centre , lui donne un gobelet de chocolat chaud et deux croissants.

Elle sourit à Georges .  
Il allume la radio , Emily ne l'a plus jamais entendu depuis 3 ans, enfin presque 3 ans , ca fait trois ans et demi que l'accident a eu lieu . Elle cherchera aussi la tombe de ses parents , ils sont certainement enterrés dans un grand cimetière de New York. Mais il faudra qu'elle réussisse à échapper à la surveillance de Georges. /

Ils sont depuis un moment sur la route , il y a pas mal d'embouteillage.

La fatigue la gagne et elle s'endort .  
Georges la réveille , elle l'aide à installer le marché .

Maintenant , rentre dans la camionnette.

Je ne vends pas avec toi.

\- Non , sauf s'il y a du monde , je t'appellerai et il referme la porte de la camionnette laissant Emily face à son désarroi. Elle regarde les passants , personne ne fait attention à une fillette dans une voiture. La journée passe lentement . Il y a heureusement une petite toilette portable pour qu'elle puisse se soulager.

A la fin du marché , il lui ouvre la porte et lui demande de l'aider à ranger. Elle n 'ose pas s 'enfuir , elle a vu des policiers sur le marché , il la renverrai de suite au centre s'ils l'attrapaient. Alors silencieusement et tristement , ils reprennent bientôt la route.

\- Je vais aller nous chercher un hamburger avant de reprendre la route , tu veux ?  
\- Oui j'ai faim.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Ils dégustent leur hamburger à l'intérieur de la camionnette sur le parking du fast-food.

\- je vais un peu me reposer d'accord et après on reprendra la route. Il éteint le contact et met la clé dans sa poche. Emily finit par aussi fermer les yeux après avoir pleuré silencieusement , elle était si proche de sa vie d avant.

Les bruits d'un freinage de camion réveille soudainement Emily. Elle ouvre les yeux , elle tourne la tête , elle est étonnée que Georges ait arrêté de ronfler.

Elle met la main dans la poche de Georges , il ne bouge pas et il est tout froid...Emily se rend compte que Georges est mort...

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS, cursive;"elle prend la clé , et à l'idée de prendre la caisse et de la mettre dans son sac à dos , Emily ouvre la voiture , il est 5h du matin , elle s 'enduit du parking , elle sait qu'elle doit être prudente


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Olivia cuisine pendant que Gabriel joue avec ses petites voitures et son garage.  
Elle reçoit un texto d'Eliott, elle se demande si elle doit l'ouvrir ou pas! Elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle veut mais elle sait qu'elle ne le laissera plus leur faire du mal! Elle sait aussi que Gabriel a demandé l'autre jour s 'il avait un papa. Alors elle est allée chercher ce livre qu'elle avait gardé pour cette occasion et elle a raconté à Gabriel la vie avec maman, papa et Emily. La vie quand Gabriel était dans le ventre d'Olivia.  
Elle avait alors montré à Gabriel cette pièce à l'étage qui restait tout le temps fermé, seulement Olivia y rentrait pour aérer. Rien n'avait bougé! Elle observait les poupées et les livres toujours posés sur le lit à l'endroit où Emily les avait laissés.

Elle regarde finalement le texto, sa curiosité ne résiste pas.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir revue Olivia.

Elle réfléchit!

\- Sais-tu que tu as un fils?  
\- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, je vous ai vus ... pendentif que tu le conduisais à l'école.  
\- Ok répond-elle simplement!

Et ensuite Elle ajoute

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais sur un appris à vivre sans toi!

\- Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné!

\- Heureuse que tu le comprennes Eliott!

\- Pourrait-on prendre un café demain matin?

\- D'accord!

\- Je pourrais saluer Gabriel!

\- Maintenant que tu es seul, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Merci!

Elle regarde son fils et elle sourit, son regard se tourne vers la photo d'Emily, bébé, accrochée au mur. Elle termine sa recette, laisse son téléphone de côté et va chercher Gabriel pour le repas.

Emily s'achète un hamburger, elle est arrivée à New York depuis hier soir et personne ne semble la remarquer, elle ressemble à n'importe quelle autre petite fille de New York avec son manteau d'hiver et son sac à dos, seuls ses pieds ne sont pas bien protégés. Elle s'approche de la grande patinoire de New York qu'elle a trouvé par hasard en se promenant, elle n'a pas vraiment de plan et elle ne sait pas encore comment elle va retrouver Alex.

Personne ne l'observe, elle aperçoit une belle paire de bottines brunes fourrées qui ont l'air vraiment chaude. Elle observe les gens, tous et dans un moment furtif, elle s'empare de la paire de bottes et s'en va un peu plus loin afin de les essayer. Elle regarde le ciel, elle sait que sa maman ne serait pas d'accord.

21h arrive bientôt et elle commence à avoir froid, elle est fatiguée et elle ne sait pas où dormir, elle essaie de se souvenir de l'adresse d'Alex mais elle n 'y arrive pas.  
Elle se retrouve pas très loin d'un brasero, elle reconnaît des clochards tout autour, elle les observe sans oser s'approche.

Elle a envoyé alors une main sur son épaule, Elle se retourne et voit un vieil homme.

\- tu as peur? Et tu as froid, ajoute-t-il ...  
\- oui ...  
\- tu es seule?  
\- Oui monsieur  
\- mais tu as l'air jeune  
\- j'ai eu 10 ans monsieur.  
\- Allez viens avec moi et avance te réchauffer  
\- Emily ne bouge pas, elle ne sait pas si elle doit lui faire confiance ...  
\- sur vit tous dans la rue et sur une des tente

-c'est vrai, tu ne sens pas trop mauvais!

Il sourit à sa remarque.

\- tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, on aime bien boire un verre pour se réchauffer mais on n'est pas dangereux! Il faut juste se méfier de la police.

\- de la police?

\- Oui, de temps en temps, ils viennent pour nous demander de partir et parfois ils détruisent nos tentes.  
\- Ils font ça la police!  
\- Oh que oui, ce ne sont pas vraiment des gentils tu sais!  
\- Je ne savais pas et Emily n'ose pas dire que ses parents en dernières parties .  
\- Allez approche sinon tu finiras par mourir de froid où la police te ramènera de là où tu viens et si tu t'es enfuie c'est que tu ne veux certainement pas y retourner / - - D'accord dit-elle doucement!  
\- Il lui tend la main, je m'appelle Joe .

\- Emily répond-elle.

Emily s'avance donc dans ce camp des sans-abris, le seul endroit à lui offrir un peu de chaleur et d'hospitalité.

Elle reste à proximité de Joe, Elle est effrayée par tous ces gens étranges qu'elle ne connaît pas .

\- N'aie pas peur, mais fais bien attention à tes affaires! Ici il y a pas mal de voleurs.

\- Des voleurs!

\- Oui! Les gens ont besoin de se nourrir, tu comprends?  
\- Oui Jo! 

\- Si tu veux, tu peux partager ma tente! J'ai un vieux matelas qui traîne un sac de couchage mais tu devras garder ton manteau pour avoir bien chaud, tu ne survivras pas à une nuit à l'extérieur sans protection.

\- Emily ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle doit faire mais elle sait aussi que la rue est remplie de dangers.

\- Écoute, je ne te ferai pas de mal et tant que tu es ici, personne ne t 'ennuiera, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta journée, mais il y aura toujours une place pour te réfugier ici le soir.

\- D'accord lui répond doucement Emily constatant que de toute façon si elle ne le suit pas, elle mourra probablement de froid

Emily se couche sur le vieux matelas dans la tente de Joe,

\- Dis Joe, tu m'aiderais à retrouver quelqu'un?  
\- Si c'est possible oui! Tu me raconteras tout ça demain

Olivia regarde par la baie vitrée en pensant à Emily se demande toujours où se trouve sa fille, si elle retrouvera sa maison, si un jour elle viendra sonner à la porte.  
Mais Emily était petite, sera-t-elle capable de conserver la mémoire de son enfance.  
Mais pourquoi excepté Alex, tout le monde pense qu'elle a tort de penser que son enfant est en vie ...


	17. Chapter 17

chapitre 17

Eliott a froid , les flocons neige de plus en plus , il attend Olivia et Gabriel à l'intérieur , il a envoyé un message à Olivia , elle espère qu'il acceptera.

Olivia entre à l'intérieur , elle passe une commande et part rejoindre Eliott qu 'elle a déjà aperçu , elle ne le fait pas de gaieté de cœur mais elle le fait pour que son fils construise une relation avec son père.

Elle s'approche de la table et Eliott s'avance les rejoindre.

Bonjour dit-il simplement à Olivia trahissant son émotion.

Eliott répond Olivia sur un ton neutre

Il s'accroupit

Bonjour Gabriel.

Bonjour monsieur répond doucement l'enfant

Gabriel , je t'ai expliqué à la maison que ce monsieur était ton papa

L'enfant lève la tête vers sa mère

je sais mais j'ai pas envie.

Eliott se relève

ce n'est pas grave Olivia , il ne me connaît pas !

C'est certain répond Olivia en installant l'enfant à table.

Olivia se rend compte qu'Eliott observe Gabriel.

Il regarde ensuite Olivia

Il lui ressemble beaucoup

C'est vrai mais il est beaucoup plus calme .

Écoute Olivia , j'ai été engagé ici à New York et j'aimerais construire une relation avec Gabriel.

Je ne vais pas te l'interdire Eliott mais il va te falloir du temps , Gabriel est un petit garçon très timide , il ne parle pas beaucoup et donne très peu sa confiance.

Je comprends , je suis responsable de cette situation .

Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Mais Eliott , j'espère que tu ne reviens pas pour autre chose .

Tout ce que je peux te dire Olivia c'est que je viens de perdre 18 mois de ma vie et je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu la suivre.

Je te le répète Eliott , nous étions tous les deux perdus et nous ne regardions plus dans la même direction , je n 'ai pas envie que notre relation se dégrade davantage Eliott parce que nous avons ce petit garçon et que tu as été un père formidable avec Emily. Et j'aimerais que tu le sois aussi avec cet enfant mais surtout ne le confie plus à personne.

Je sais Olivia , je vais tenter de tenir compte de mes erreurs.

C'est bien ce que je voulais entendre dit -elle en refermant le manteau de ce petit garçon .

Tu dis au revoir à ton papa Gabriel , il est l'heure d'aller à l'école mon chéri.

Au revoir Monsieur Eliott dit-il en souriant

Au revoir bonhomme ajoute-t-il

Emily traîne dans les rues de New York malgré le froid , Joe lui a trouvé l'adresse de Alex Cabott , elle a réussi à dénicher un plan de New York , elle aimerait voir juste Alex pour lui demander mais Alex la renverrait alors d'où elle vient ! Elle laissera donc un indice à Alex qu'elle sache qu'Emily avait compris qu'elle l'avait abandonnée.

Elle s'est cachée derrière une voiture , il fait déjà sombre et elle aperçoit enfin Alex qui rentre chez elle . Elle n'a pas vraiment changé ! Elle a toujours un long impair , plus un rouge mais un bleu foncé maintenant , elle a toujours ses cheveux blonds qu'elle laissait Emily coiffer quand elle allait dormir chez Alex ...Emily avait le cœur serré , elle sent quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle observe Alex fermer cette porte , cette maison où Emily allait parfois dormir dans la petite chambre de l'étage , celle à coté de la chambre où dormaient Alex et Rafaël.

Elle sent le foulard dans sa poche , celui d'Olivia , Emily sait que le parfum d'Olivia n'y est plus mais elle sait que ce foulard c 'est Alex qui l'avait offert à Olivia . Elle s'approche tout doucement et elle glisse le foulard dans la boîte aux lettres. Elle doit maintenant retrouver son chemin mais cela fait un mois qu'elle parcourt les rues de New York sans que personne ne lui ait toujours posé de questions.

Quand elle rejoint la tente , Joe boit doucement sa petite fiole de Whisky , elle allume la bougie et lit le livre qu'elle a trouvé dans le parc la semaine dernière , les gens oublient tellement d'objets dans Central Park , elle les donne à Andy qui les vend dans une brocante en échange de quelques pièces , elle garde juste les livre pour les lire.

Alex , a le temps , pour une fois de prendre le déjeuner , elle est une nouvelle fois rentrée tard hier soir après un long procès . Elle prend ses clés pour relever son courrier , elle ouvre la boîte aux lettres et elle le reconnaît , son cœur bat à un rythme effréné , a-t-elle perdu la raison , elle sait par Olivia qu'Emily avait emporté son foulard et qu'ils ne l avaient jamais retrouvé .

Elle entre et s'assoit sur une chaise, Rafaël descend au même moment , lui aussi a du temps ce matin.

Alex tu es toute blanche , que se passe-t-il ?

regarde lui dit-elle en lui montrant le foulard.

Ce n'est pas à toi ? Enfin il me semble !

Non Rafaël.

Pourquoi ce foulard te met-il dans un tel état ? Mais Alex tu pleures s'étonne-t-il. Il dépose son dossier sur la plaque en marbre et rejoint Alex , chamboulée comme il ne l'a jamais vu. Il pose sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ici dans notre boîte aux lettres ? J'aimerais savoir qui l' a amené.

Alex , à qui est ce foulard ?

Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire ou encore me prendre pour une folle...

dis-le moi dit-il en s'asseyant en face d 'elle...

Ce foulard est à Olivia et c 'est Emily qui l'avait le jour de sa disparition ...peu de gens sont au courant de ce foulard Raf... Olivia l'avait donné à Emily pour l'aider à s'endormir. C'est Olivia qui me l'a confié un jour quand on regardait d'anciennes photos.

d'accord ! Alors quelqu'un essaie de te faire parvenir un message Alex...à toi ou à Olivia , en tout cas à une de vous deux mais c'est apparemment toi qu'ils ont choisie.

quel genre de message ?

Alors je dirais soit quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Emily , ou Emily est vivante et veut te faire parvenir un message ?

Mais elle choisirait Olivia , pas moi ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Oh tu sais les enfants sont compliqués parfois !

Je ne sais pas quoi penser , c'est peut être une mauvaise blague Rafaël mais ce foulard semble ne plus avoir été lavé depuis des lustres.

Qui voudrait faire ce genre de mauvaises blagues ?

Je n'en sais rien Rafaël !

Que vas-tu faire ?

Je n'en sais rien , le faire analyser peut être ...

Tu ne devrais pas appeler Olivia avant de prendre toute décision ? C'est ca que je te conseillerais.

Je ne sais pas Rafaël ...écoute Eliott vient de réapparaître et ça a longtemps été tendu entre eux à cause de leur divergence d'opinion. Et là , ils risquent d'à nouveau entrer en conflit , depuis le début Olivia est persuadée que son enfant est vivante.

Mais ce foulard va donner raison à Olivia Alex !

Ce foulard ne veut pas non plus dire qu'Emily est vivante !

Non c 'est certain ! Ce serait une blague de mauvais goût !

ça pourrait lui donner de mauvais espoirs Rafaël.

Oui mais imagine qu'elle l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre , elle m'en voudra à mort mais imagine-toi que ces deux inspecteurs qui avaient accusé Eliott et Olivia d'avoir tué Emily imagine qu'avec ce foulard , il s'en prennent à moi.

Il est hors de question de se laisser avoir comme ca ! J'appelle Olivia ...

Rafaël prend son téléphone et appelle lui -même Olivia

Liv

oui !

Tu es occupée

oui ! Je suis au bureau

j'ai besoin de te voir

quand ?

Maintenant !

Maintenant ?

Oui , c 'est possible

Euh oui , répond Olivia troublée par la voix sérieuse de Rafaël...

Elle attrape son sac et quitte le bureau.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Olivia s'interroge , elle espère que ce n'est rien de grave . D'habitude c'est Alex qui l'appelait si c'était personnel , elle se dit que c 'est certainement dû à une enquête et que Rafaël désire certainement lui parler en privé d'une enquête.

Elle voit pourtant la voiture d'Alex , ça l'inquiète ! Y aurait-il un problème avec Alex , elle espère que non , Alex et Peter , tout comme son équipe ont été ses piliers durant ces trois dernières années.

Elle sonne et Rafaël ne tarde pas à lui ouvrir , il affiche un air préoccupé.

entre Olivia

Merci mais dis-moi tu as l'air préoccupé ?

Je me suis Olivia .

A cause d'une affaire en cours ?

Je ne sais pas comment te répondre , Alex nous attend à la cuisine.

Alex ne travaille pas sur nos affaires.

Je crains que celle-ci vous concerne toutes les deux d'après ce qu'Alex me raconte.

Je ne comprends pas Rafaël , je ne comprends rien !

Moi non plus , suis-nous dans la cuisine.

Olivia le suit sans plus rien demander d'autre , elle aperçoit Alex tenant dans ses mains un album photo qu'Olivia connaît.

assieds-toi lui dit Alex , j'aimerais te montrer une photo

D'accord répond Olivia sans poser de questions.

Alex lui montre une photo , Elle et Alex derrière Emily soufflant ses six bougies. Emily sourit , il lui manque deux dents comme la plupart des enfants de cet âge.

Regarder cette photo rappelle de beaux moments mais ca lui est toujours aussi douloureux de regarder ces photos sans pouvoir toucher son enfant.

je me souviens de ce moment Olivia ,j'avais amené à Emily cette poupée aux long cheveux roux.

Oui et tu m'avais offert ce foulard vert que je porte au cou. C'est Emily qui me l'avait attaché . C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas droit .

Je m'en souviens Olivia et ce foulard

Je l'ai donné à Emily cette nuit là , elle aimait avoir un peu de mon parfum , ca l'a aidé à s'endormir , ma belle-mère avait été horrible et Emily en avait été chamboulée.

Olivia , je dois te montrer quelque chose.

D'accord ajoute-t-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rafaël l'avait appelée pour qu'Alex lui montre une photo.

Il s'approche d'Olivia , il dépose un papier de soie.

Olivia , dit Peter .

oui

déplie ce papier , regarde à l'intérieur mais ne le touche pas , ok.

D'accord répond Olivia troublée et ne comprenant toujours rien.

Elle déplie ce papier , son coeur bat , ses mains tremble ...elle met sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de désarroi ou d'espoir.

Les larmes d'émotion coulent

Alex , Rafaël dit-elle de manière hachée , où avez-vous trouvé ce foulard , c 'est Emily qui l'avait ! Olivia lutte vraiment pour ne pas le toucher

je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans la boîte aux lettres Olivia.

Comment est-il arrivé là ?

Je n 'en sais rien Olivia , je n'ai rien vu , ni rien entendu ...

Moi non plus répond Rafaël ...

Il n'est pas arrivé tout seul , qui l'a touché ?

Juste moi Olivia , juste moi !

Il faut prendre les empreintes

Mais restons discrets dit calmement Rafaël

Oliva prend un air interrogateur .

Rafaël, si ma fille traîne dans les rues de New York , je dois le savoir !

Rien ne prouve que ce soit elle qui l'y ait mis Olivia , mais c 'est vrai que cela reste une possibilité. Mais peut être qu'elle est surveillée et peu libre de ses actes. Je pense qu'il y a un message Olivia , sinon ta fille aurait mis le foulard dans ta boîte aux lettres .

C'est possible

je pense que ta fille est vivante dit calmement Alex , et je pense qu'on lui a fait croire à votre mort , c 'est pour cela qu'elle l'aurait mis ici , je ne vois pas d'autres raisons .

Prenons l'ADN dit alors Rafaël...

Olivia laisse les larmes s'écouler

Liv , on va faire notre possible pour résoudre ce mystère ajoute Alex , peut être qu'elle m'observe sans que je le sache ...mais nous devons rester prudents , on ne sait pas ce qui se cache derrière.

D'accord répond Olivia !

Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? propose alors Rafaël , je pense que de la compagnie te fera du bien ! Je vais prendre le foulard et je connais quelqu'un qui prélèvera de l'ADN. J'aurais besoin du tien et de celui de Gabriel comme ça on n'est pas obligé d'avoir celui d'Eliott

d'accord

tu ne vas rien dire à Eliott ? Demande Alex

non , il a toujours prétendu qu'elle était quelque part entre ces rochers , tu sais que c'est la cause principale de notre éloignement .

Je sais Liv

je vais aller préparer mon sac et reprendre Gabriel , j'ai posé ma journée

Je t'accompagne , d'accord.

D'accord Alex , je crois que je tremble

je vais conduire

Emily regarde le sapin de Noël à travers la fenêtre , elle est une nouvelle fois devant la maison d'Alex. Tout à l'heure , elle a vu Rafaël rentrer , elle se souvient qu'il est très gentil , il l'avait emmené jouer au base-ball.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Ils prennent ensemble le petite déjeuner , Gabriel joue avec sa voiture pendant qu'il mange sa tartine , nous sommes samedi matin et il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui.

Rafaël ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

J'ai les résultats !

Olivia repose immédiatement sa tasse de café qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche.

Ils s'agit du foulard d'Emily , on a retrouvé des cellules épithéliales , des racines de cheveux et aussi des traces de ceux d'Alex , nous n'avons aucune autre information.

Donc seulement Emily a laissé des traces sur ce foulard ?

Oui Olivia mais tu sais aussi que celui qui l'a mis aurait pu utiliser des gants.

Je le sais ? Mais on a eu aucune autre nouvelle , c 'est étrange !

Je suis d 'accord avec vous , il faut que chacun d'entre nous ouvre l'œil et de mon côté dit Rafaël , je vais demander à ce qu'on renvoie la photo d'Emily à chaque agent de police des États-Unis, j'ai toujours mon contact au centre des enfants disparus , on ne saura pas que cela vient de nous !

Merci Peter.

Pas de quoi Olivia , je sais que tu es quand même à la fois déçue , que tu aurais aimé avoir la certitude que ton enfant est vivant mais les analyses sont incapables de répondre à cette question.

Je sais Rafaël

on peut allumer le sapin demande le petit garçon à Alex

d'accord , viens bonhomme , on va laisser maman terminer son petit déjeuner.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Emily a froid , la police est venue dans le camp hier et elle a obligé tous les sans-abris à aller dans des centres mais elle ne veut pas retourner dans le Maine alors elle s 'est cachée et elle ne les a pas suivis. Elle tient dans ses mains un petit chaton qu'elle a trouvé abandonné et apeuré, elle a acheté un peu de nourriture mais bientôt elle n a plus d 'argent.

Olivia est chez elle , Rafaël est encore au travail , il ramènera le souper , Alex branche à nouveau le sapin que Gabriel adore tant . Elle a peu vu Olivia finalement cette semaine , plus aucun indice n'est venu autant les troubler que ce foulard qu'Olivia a pu récupérer en fondant en larmes , elle n' en a toujours pas parlé à Eliott qui fait pourtant de gros effort avec Gabriel.

Emily est revenue devant la maison d'Alex , elle voit ce grand sapin à travers la fenêtre , son chaton est contre elle , ils ont froid tous les deux , et ils ont faim , elle a donné au chat son dernier morceau de sandwich au poulet.

Rafaël a bu un dernier verre avec son collègue Peter , il fait sombre et il doit s'éloigner de la maison afin de pouvoir se garer , il neige , tant pis , il marchera un peu.

Il marche doucement de peur de glisser , il a oublié ses gants , même en les cachant dans ses poches , il a froid , les flocons sont de plus en plus gros. Son regard est alors interpellé par cet enfant entre deux voitures qu'il distingue dans le noir. Et il comprend tout de suite qui elle est. Mais il ne doit en aucun cas l'effrayer de peur qu'elle s'enfuie.

Il est juste derrière elle , Emily sent une présence , elle se retourne , face à elle se trouve Rafaël.

Ne t'enfuis pas ma grande , d'accord ! L'enfant tremble de froid ...

Je ne veux pas retourner dans le Maine

Dans le Maine ? Emily , viens stp , on va rentrer au chaud.

Tu m'as reconnu !

Oh que oui ma grande ! On a trouvé ton foulard...

c'était pour Alex mais...

Mais ?

Non , Alex ne veut pas de moi...

Mais qui a pu te raconter une chose aussi abominable ? Alex a encore énormément de chagrin quand elle parle de toi.

Rafaël s'accroupit , il essaie de bien peser ses mots pour la mettre en confiance

Emily , Alex t 'aime de tout son cœur , et ça fait trois ans qu'on te cherche, partout . Qui t'a dit qu'Alex ne voulait pas de toi ? Il s'approche davantage.

C'est ma grand-mère , stp n'appelle pas la police , ils vont me ramener la-bas

Tu t'es enfuie ?

En quelque sorte...

Je ne te ramènerai pas là-bas , je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

La petite fille hoche la tête.

Rafaël prend son téléphone et lui montre un avis de recherche.

Tu vois c'est toi ! On te cherche depuis tellement longtemps !

Je pensais qu'Alex et toi , vous ne vouliez pas de moi grand-mère est venue me le dire là-bas.

Elle t'a menti , c'était un très vilain mensonge.

Alors Alex , elle ne m'a pas abandonné. ?

Jamais de la vie , il fait froid , si on rentrait maintenant ?

T appelle pas la police ?répond la petite fille toujours méfiante ...

Non je te le promets , tu as l'air d'avoir froid

Très froid

J'ai de la soupe bien chaude dans ces deux thermos

Il peut venir dit-elle en montrant son chaton, c'est chaussette !

D'accord , il peut venir !

Rafaël tend la main à Emily , son cœur bat très fort de peut qu'elle ne lui échappe , il pense aussi au bonheur d'Alex et d'Olivia ...il devra aussi éclaircir l'information liée à la grand-mère.

Elle met sa main dans la sienne , la main de l'enfant est complètement gelée.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ils traversent la rue, Rafaël ouvre la porte, la maison est silencieuse.

\- Alex est certainement occupée à l'étage.  
\- Emily se voit dans le miroir du hall d'entrée et se rend compte à quel point elle est sale.

Il lui enlève son bonnet qui est trempé, ses cheveux n'ont pas été peignés depuis un long moment. Le chaton miaule

\- je crois qu'il a faim!

\- Viens, il doit y avoir du poulet dans la cuisine, pendant que tu le nourris, je vais aller voir ce ce que fais Alex, d'accord. Et Après je ressortirais chercher ce qu'il faut pour ton petit chat!  
\- Tu ferais ça pour moi?

\- oui  
\- maman sera contente si elle te voit du ciel.  
\- Probablement dit-il le cœur serré par la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir l'enfant.  
\- Rafaël comprend alors que l'enfant pense que ses parents sont également morts.  
\- Si tu as faim, prends un morceau. Je pense qu'Alex voudra te donner une bonne douche avant de prendre le repas.  
\- Je sens mauvais, c'est ça.  
\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais ce n'est pas grave, tout va s'arranger, d'accord

Rafaël monte les escaliers, il perçoit une lumière venant de leur chambre, il ouvre la porte, Alex est assoupie en lisant un livre.

Il caresse la joue d'Alex qui ouvre péniblement les yeux

\- réveille-toi marmotte, j '  
\- Je me suis endormie  
\- j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Alex baille et referme les yeux

\- Je suis crevée!

\- comme tu veux mais quand je te l'aurai dit, tu dévaleras les escaliers. J'ai ramené quelqu'un à la maison.

\- Pas un collègue, j'espère!

\- Non, je te rassure! Mais avant il faut que je te donne des informations.

\- D'accord

\- j'ai trouvé Emily dans la rue et je l'ai ramenée

\- elle est ici? répond impatiemment Alex qui se relève immédiatement.

\- Oui, elle est dans la cuisine mais je dois te dire quelque chose avant de descendre.

\- Je t'écoute - D'après ce que j'ai compris, sur lui a fait croire que ses parents sont morts, je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'ils étaient vivants. Et sur lui aussi aussi croire que tu ne voulais pas être occuper d'elle. - Commentaire est-ce possible?

\- Ce n'est pas tout Alex!

\- Quoi d'autre? demande-t-elle

\- C'est sa grand-mère qui le lui a dit .

\- La mère d'Eliott savait où était Emily?

\- Oui c 'est bien ça.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Olivia va la tuer.

\- C'est sur! Écoute Alex, il faut à tout prix que cette femme ne sache pas que nous avons retrouvé, alors que nous gardons cela secret le temps de l'enquête. Alors tu vas descendre et la convaincre de prendre une sacrée douche et moi je vais aller chercher de la nourriture pour chat et Olivia.

\- D'accord, Alex se lève et descend doucement les escaliers afin de ne pas effrayer l'enfant. / span / p

Elle ouvre doucement la porte ... elle la regarde ... elle est émue, très émue, les larmes lui montent, elle n'a aucun doute sur l'identité de l'enfant. Sa façon de se tenir et de sourire à ce petit chat.  
L'enfant qui nourrit son chat n'a toujours pas remarqué la présence d'Alex mais d'un coup elle se retourne et aperçoit Alex .

"Emily prononce Alex, tout en émotion, sa voix tremble ce que remarque immédiatement l'enfant.

Elle laisse son petit chat et s'approche.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Emily, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai aperçue dans les bras d'Olivia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a raconté ce mensonge mais je te promets que je le découvrirai.

\- Tu ne m'enverras jamais plus là-bas!

\- Jamais de la vie! J'avais promis à ta maman de t occuper de toi.

\- Je m'en souviens.

Emily s'approche et se retrouvent à quelques centimètres d'Alex

\- j'aurais pas dû la croire

Alex la serre contre elle et savoure ce bonheur, elle pense à Olivia qui ne se doute pas de ce qu'il attend.

\- Si nous allions te préparer un bain?

\- je crois que j'en ai bien besoin!

Dans le bain, Alex prend le temps de la savonne, de lui démêler ses cheveux, de lui apporter les meilleurs soins.


End file.
